


Megaman ZX3: The Lost Hero

by blackcomet1224



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcomet1224/pseuds/blackcomet1224
Summary: Albert said Model A is based on him, but is he telling the truth. What if there was a third legendary hero from the Maverick wars all but lost to time. Join Grey, Ashe, and Model A as they investigate to find out the identity of this lost hero, but dark forces are at work as an old enemy returns. "The world needs to be reset for a the new world to born."





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A mystery uncovered**

**3** **rd** **POV**

It had been a few hours since the defeat of Master Albert and his plan to reset the world and achieve Godhood. Before Ouroboros fell into the ocean thanks to Model Z holding of the 4 enemy mega men Vent and Aile were able to save an unconscious Grey and Ashe. After a couple of hours Gray and Ashe woke up in the Hunter's base medical ward they met with Vent and Aile and talked what they would do now that Albert is defeated. Grey and Ashe plan to travel with each other because due to their relation to Albert they were for intent and purposes family. Grey want to find his own Destiny,and Ashe want to continue treasure hunting and make a name for her self in the history books. Vent and Aile plan to do the same traveling the world and explore. Before they part ways the bio-metals Model Z, X, and A appeared because Z and X wants to ask A about his identity A retold what Albert told him, Grey, and Ashe. After hearing the story X and Z expressed doubts that Albert provided the full truth explaining that they don't believe A was based on Albert because they felt a familiar aura coming from him the same aura that belong to someone long ago who was their friend and like a little brother to them. Seeing the confusion on their face they suggested they go back to Albert's abandon lab where Ashe found Grey to find anything that will shed some light on why A seemed so familiar to them. Now Grey and Ashe in their mega-merged forms are exploring the lab of the deceased Master Albert and birth place of Grey. Grey is typing and looking over the data on the computer console by his capsule, while Ashe explore the rest of the lab checking for any helpful notes left by their 'father' Albert.

Grey POV

I typed on the computer console looking through different sets of data ranging from reports on my status when I was in that tank to some research notes that I couldn't understand. I looked through every file in all the directories and still nothing. I continued to look until Model A spoke interrupting my concentration. I noticed ever since the talk with X and Z he acting differently. He seemed on edge. He more impatient than usually.

"Found anything yet Grey?" he asked impatient for answers.

I shook my head. "I am sorry A, but there is nothing on this terminal that could help us, and even if there was data on you in this computer it is more likely Albert ( I refused to call him father.) moved it to another terminal. I'm sorry."

Model A gave an exasperated sigh of frustration. "It is alright Grey. I am sorry for acting a little bratty. It just what X and Z said that got me on edge.

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I remember."

(Flash back 2 hours ago)

**3** **rd** **POV**

Outside the medical ward before they split ways Model X and Z were talking to A while Grey, Ashe, Vent, and Aile were listening.

Z looked at A with a scrutinizing gaze that seem oddly familiar to A as if he faced that gaze before. "A who are you based on?"

A sighed and told X and Z what Albert told him, Grey, and Ashe. He told them that he is based on Albert and is a flawed version of a Model W tried to create and part of a back up system if he were to die before acquiring model W.

X looked at Model A in deep thought. "(He looks familiar. His personality, and his mega merged form along with his bio-metal form. Feels like I know him from some place.) I don't think your based on Albert." he said.

Everybody looked at X in surprise except for Z. "What do you mean Model A isn't based Albert?" asked Aile.

"He means Albert probably lied to A or didn't tell the full truth." Z cut in.

Ashe arched a eye brow with a look of surprise. "Wait, what made you think he isn't based on Albert? I mean I don't trust that sorry excuse of a father for what he done to me, A and my brother Grey..." Grey looked at Ashe in surprise Ashe saw this and put her hand on his shoulder and smiled and he smiled back. "... ,but I don't think he would lie about something like that when he was so sure of winning."

Vent looked at Model X and Z. "X. Z. What are you trying to say? That A is based on a reploid from your time period?"

X nodded. "Yes, I don't know how to explain it, but when we first meet Grey,A and Ashe I felt something familiar from Model A like a presence of an old friend like someone I consider a little brother. I also got flashes of memories long-buried coming to the surface..."

This grabbed everyone attention. "Memories? You mean from before you became a bio-metal?" Vent asked.

"Back during the Maverick war there was a young reploid who me and Z trained personally. I don't remember much just that he looked up to me and Z, he was our friend/comrade, and he looked very similar to Model A and Grey/Ashe mega-merged form. Also he had a very unique ability..."

"A-trans." Z finished. " The ability to copy a reploids appearance and abilities. I remember little bits and pieces as well, but it is not very clear just like other stuff from the Maverick and Elf War." Z said in a longing tone.

Model A looked at X and Z with a questioning look. "So you think I am based on this reploid who was your friend and not on Albert? As much I like the idea of not being based on that creep how do you know? What make you so sure that you're not mistaken? Do you have proof?" Model A asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"I don't have proof, but answer me this. When first saw us what did you feel? Anything familiar?" X asked.

Model A seemed to float down in thought. This got Grey and Ashe worried. "Hey A are you alright?" Grey asked.

Ashe got closer to A. "Yeah you kind of too quiet which is very unlike you."

Model A levitated up to the same level of the other bio-metals. "When I first saw you I felt something like I knew you two for a long time. That we were comrades. If what you say is true and I am not based on Albert...Then am I based on that reploid you guys trained during the Maverick wars."

X shook left and right. "I don't know honestly. It just a theory, but I say yes it is very likely. You might find more information on your creation in the lab you were created in. I would look there."

"But where would we find this lab?" Ashe asked.

Aile put her hand on her chin in deep thought. "Maybe you might find the coordinates in the lab Grey was found."

Z nodded in agreement. "I would look there."

A nodded and looked at Ashe and Grey. "Grey. Ashe. We been through so much, and I was wondering..." before he could finish Ashe held up her hand stopping him.

"You don't even need to ask you helped us out with surviving Albert's game of destiny so we are happy to help, besides your our friend! Right Grey.!

Grey nodded with smile. "Yeah, Model A you helped me find out about my past, and now I will do the same for you."

"Ashe. Grey. Thank you." Model A said his voice starting break.

Ashe smiled widen. "Your not going to cry on us are you Model A?"

Model A just turned around. "No."

Everybody shared a laugh before quieting down. "Alright then let's go explore that lab! Ready Grey?!" Ashe proclaim.

Grey nodded and smiled. "Yeah let's go." Grey then turns towards Vent, Aile, Model X, and Z. "But what are you guys going to do."

"Me and Z will dig through our memories and see what we can find." X responded.

"And we will help them. We will dig through the archives at Legion HQ and see if there any mention of this reploid." Aile said with a bright smile.

Vent nodded in agreement. "Even though the archives don't have much from that time its a start. We might find something."

Z chuckled. "Well kid I hope you find something."

"Thank...wait why did you call me kid?" A asked.

"I don't know. It..just seemed right. Got a problem with that?" Z asked.

A shook his head/body. "No, It's not a problem. (In fact I feel like I have been called that before.)"

"Alright we will contact you when find something see ya." Ashe said.

"We will do the same. Hope you find out more about your creation Model A." Vent said giving a thumbs up.

Both groups said their farewells and went their separate paths to find out the truth about Model A.

(Flash back Ends)

**Grey POV**

I continue to type looking through files to check if I missed anything. "What X and Z said make sense. I mean to make a bio-metal you need a the soul from a humanoid to based the bio-metal on pretty much transferring that soul into that bio-metal, and bio-metals take a shape resembling that reploid, and you look nothing like Albert. I think he named you after him because of his ego."

I continued to search through files until I received a call on my communicator it was from Ashe. I activate my communicator. "Hey Ashe you found anything?"

"Yeah, I found something that might give us the answers we are looking for. I am sending you my location."

I nodded my head. "Alright I am on my way. Grey out." I turned off my communicator, and followed the way point provided by my sister Ashe.

"What you think Ashe found?" asked Model A

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but by the way Ashe sound it is very important."

I walked while Model A floated down the barley lite Lab corridors we walked for a few minutes before we came into a room full of old parts and bookshelf. We saw Ashe waving her hand pointing at a door that I swore wasn't there before. I walked toward Ashe with model A by my side.

I looked at the door behind Ashe. "Ashe where that door come from? I don't remember that being there before."

"I don't either." Model A chimed in.

Ashe gave a big smile and waved her right index finger back and forth. "Well it was hidden. I was digging through the bookshelves and accidentally found it behind one of them. Behind the door is some sort teleporter room. I took a look around and found this data pad. You might want to read it. It look like some sort of journal."

She took the data pad from the side of her armored leg and handed it to me. I took it and began to read it contents along with A.

_XX/XX/24XX_

_Research Log XX_

_Author: Master Albert._

_The time is coming when the Game of Destiny shall begin and soon I will achieve godhood. But for now I must head to my private bio-metal research lab to complete my back up system. The bio-metal I created Model LM is ready, but he showing great resistance to my attempts to seal his memories. He refuses to mega-merge with the failures Prometheus or Pandora or tell me anything about the reploid body I found buried in the ruins of the battle ground that the legendary X and Zero fought and beat Omega or why his soul was sharing the body of the original reploid's soul. The only thing he told me before I put him in stasis was his name: Lumine, but according to historical data I found in another ruins which I believe was one of The Maverick hunters bases there was another reploid that fought with the legendary X and Zero. The data were corrupted so I couldn't get much information, but what I found interest me. According to the data there was a reploid who description matches the one in my lab who power is second only to X and Zero thanks to his special ability called A-Trans, and his strangely advance design beyond the reploids specs(excluding X and Zero) at the time. Not only that, but he was trained personally by them, and fought with them as a team becoming a legendary hero in his own right not as big as X and Zero, but he did made a name for himself second only to them. Unfortunately one of the things I couldn't get on from this data on this legendary hero that is all but lost to time is his full name the only thing I know is the first syllable in his name is A. If the body I found is the body of this lost legendary hero then maybe I could this A's soul to create another bio-metal that will be easier to control. I will examine the body to download the soul and find out what this A-trans ability is. For now I will keep this data to myself until a later time. My goal is so close. I can taste it. Just little more time._

_-Master Albert of the sage Trinity_

After I read the journal entry I looked at Ashe. "So I guess this pretty much conformed two things: 1. Model A is based on some unknown legendary hero, and not on Albert."

Ashe nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. This is pretty surreal. I mean Model A is based on this unknown hero who was trained personally by the legendary X and Zero, but I wonder who is this Lumine that Albert mention in his journal."

I narrowed my eyes thinking. "Also this Lumine character soul was used to create Model LM, and put him in stasis before creating Model A. What is strange is that he was inside this lost hero's original body..."

"Yeah, the question is why did Model A have two souls in his reploid body? Hey A you been quiet does this Lumine guy ring any bells? A?" Ashe looked in Model A direction with a worried look on her face.

I turned towards Model A. "Hey Model A." he didn't respond. "A?! A!? You alright!?" he still didn't respond to my calls. I looked at my sister.

"Whats wrong with him?" she asked her voice full of worry.

I looked at A. "I don't know." I said truthfully.

**3** **rd** **POV**

While Grey and Ashe was trying to figure out what was wrong with Model A deep inside the Model A's mind he was experiencing vivid flash backs from his past life. Flashes of past memories appear before his eyes all of them showing a white effeminate reploid with blue hair.

**Model A POV**

I saw flashes of images appear before me. I saw 3 old style reploids one blue armed with a buster, one red with blond hair armed with a saber, and an angelic figure floating standing by a carcass of some reploid which for some reason I knew was Sigma. I was armed with some sort pistol at the angelic figure. Then another image appear showing me in some sort of white armor with blue high lights fighting a knight like reploid giving off a dark aura. As images flashed across my mind I heard an anagram voices. Echos of the past. Screaming in my head.

" _Lumine! What are you doing? Don't tell me you gone Maverick.."_

" _The copy chips we new generation Reploids possess... They were derived from data from hundreds of old model means, of course, that Sigma was also included in the mix. Do you understand what I'm getting at here?"_

" _Enemy, ally... This issue isn't so black and white. Reploids, along with humanity, have irrevocably changed. The nature of their existence has also changed. You are not needed in our new world!"_

" _I was wrong prototype, and X was right. This world isn't just ment for us. It is for everybody. Lets make a new world where Reploids and Humans can live in peace! "_

" _Lumine, Lets do this. Ready to help out X and Zero partner?"_

" _Ready Prototype. I shall lend my strength."_

I continue to listen and watch as parts of my past unfold in fromt of me. "A! A! WAKE UP! AAAA!"

Suddenly I was brought out from flash back to find Ashe and Grey looking at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"What happen?" I asked.

Ashe gave a sigh of relief. "You were lock in some sort of trance. We have been calling your name for the past 10 minutes. What happen to you?"

I looked done remembering the flash backs and voices. "Well when I saw that name Lumine I saw bits and pieces that I believe were from my past before I became a bio-metal."

Grey looked at me with a questioning glint. "Do you know who this Lumine guy is?"

"All I know is that he was a Maverick that X, Zero, and I fought against during the Maverick War who later became an ally during the Elf war. He was also the director for something called the Jacob Project, and manipulated Sigma. I don't know how his soul ended up in my body though. Everything else is just a... mess." I said the last part dejectedly.

Grey gave a sympathetic nod. "OK lets recap what we know. We know that Albert created a bio-metal before creating Model A."

"Model LM" Ashe supplemented.

Grey nodded. "Right, Model LM. We also know that this bio-metal is based on a reploid form the Maverick Wars named Lumine who was a Maverick turned ally, and his bio-metal is in stasis in the lab he and A were created in."

"Lets not forget that he was the director for that Jacob Project thing Model A mention." Ashe added.

"Also his soul was in my body when I was a reploid." Model A added.

"Also Albert stored the lost hero's body in his lab, and this hero can use A-Trans." Grey turns to Ashe. "Is there anything else in that room?" Grey asked Ashe.

"Yeah follow me." she said.

We followed Ashe into the hidden room. Inside is a transerver, a terminal, and a table with a couple of data pads on top. Grey walked over to the terminal swipe his hand on the screen and looked at the dust gathered on his hands. "Look like this place hasn't been used in a while." he commented.

Ashe walked over the transerver checking it over. "Also it looks like the transerver is busted to the point of no repair. Lets see if we can find anything juicy on that terminal."

Grey nodded and moved out-of-the-way as Ashe began typing on the keyboard looking through security programs and data files. "Yes!" Ashe exclaimed with a smile then a that smile disappeared as soon as it came. "DAMN IT!" she said as she slammed her fist on the table leaving a dent.

Me and Grey were shaking from the show of strength. "Hey...uh Ashe um whats.. wrong?" Grey hesitantly asked.

"Yeah...you nearly smashed that table in half." I added.

Ashe took a deep breath to calm herself. "OK, you want the good news or bad news?"

"Lets hear the good news first." said Grey.

Ashe gave a sigh which is never good coming form her. "The good news is that the terminal contain the coordinates to Albert's hidden lab, and then some." she said the last part with a smile.

I mentally cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?" I asked.

"Well the terminal not only contained the coordinates to the lab, but also to some laboratory located halfway around the world." she explained.

"Why would Albert build a lab halfway around the world?" I asked.

Ashe continue to type to get more information. "Well according to his notes it's not his lab more like a lab he discovered while out on his investigation on our lost hero somewhere in former Russia..." she continued to scroll down the screen. "..., and it belonged to a famous scientist named Dr. Mikhail Cossack, and his daughter Dr. Kalinka Cossack."

The minute she said Kalinka Cossack I felt something. A warm feeling like she was someone I was very close to like a parent to child. Suddenly I am in a tube of sorts. I saw a Russian woman in her early 30s with beautiful blond hair and green eyes wearing a white lab coat with black winter fur boots, and a black Ushanka on her head looking through some glass at me. She was smiling at me it was so full of warmth and joy, but the joy didn't reach her eyes instead it was full of sadness and regret. She started to speak her tone full of sadness and regret.

" _I am sorry my son. I am sorry I won't be able to see you and your brother grow up as a person." As she continue to speak tears weld up in her eyes, and she gave a sad smile. "My son you and your brother are my greatest creations. You two brought so much joy in my life even when this disease that left me unable to bear children came back. You two are the only thing good that came out of my illness. I hope..." she shook her head lightly. "...no I know you and your brother will along with Light's son X will change the world." before she could finish she started to cough hysterically into her handkerchief I look closely at the piece of fabric and saw splotches of crimson red on it. "My two only regret is that I won't be able to finish building your brother, and I won't be able to see you two grow up. Always know that I love you two, and I am proud to be your two mother. Goodbye my sons. Remember I will always love you."_

_I banged from the inside of my capsule trying to get out. I felt tears going down my cheek. "MOM! MOM! Please don't go! Please don't die!"_

**3** **rd** **POV**

While Model A was having his intense flashback Grey and Ashe were watching him with worry and fear for their friend.

**Grey POV**

"Oh no, he having another episode." I said as I watch my friend go through another trance only this time he saying things.

"Please don't go..." Model A said in his trance like state.

Ashe went to grab and shake the bio-metal. "A! A! SNAP OUT OF IT A!" she continues to shake until Model A finally regained his senses, and floated away from us a little looking down shaking. It looked like he was crying with no tears.

Ashe and I walked towards him. "A are you alright? You had another episode, and based on how your acting it seemed pretty intense."

"Your crying A. Why are you crying?" I asked worried something happened.

A continue to look down then after a minute he composed himself and looked at us. "That woman Kalinka Cossack..."

Ashe nodded her head in understanding. "Is she someone important from your past?" she asked.

Model nodded. "She was my creator. My mother. She created me and my brother..."

That caught our attention. "Wait you have a brother?" I asked.

Model A nodded in response. "Yes, Mother created me and my brother before she sealed us away. She was able to complete, but she wasn't able to complete my brother."

"Why wasn't she able to finish your brother, and why she sealed you away?" asked Ashe.

If Model A had shoulder they would droop, and if he had tear tucks they would be working overtime now. He looked down shaking again. "Because she was dying. She had an illness that we thought she beat, but it came back." he said simply lacking his usually spunk.

Ashe and I looked at A with an apologetic look. "I am sorry." she said simply clearly not knowing what else to say.

I walked up to Model A and gave him an apologetic smile. "Hey do you need a minute?" I asked.

Model A shook his body. "No I am alright now. Just go on, and tell us the badness Ashe."

Ashe nodded in understanding and continued on with the bad news. "Well the bad news is the location of Albert's lab is located in the most infamous desert area known as The Crimson Desert known for a monster that rumored to live there killing anyone who dare enter..."

"I don't see the problem the coordinates is to Albert's hidden lab will have a transerver. We can just enter the coordinates in a working transerver and just teleport directly inside the lab bypassing all that sand and the rumored monster." I said.

Ashe gave a sigh of irritation. "(Uh Oh)" I thought.

"Because the transerver on the other end I.E. Albert's hidden lab is configured to only to receive incoming signals from this specific transerver in this room so if an unauthorized person were to get these coordinates he or she wouldn't be able to use any other transerver beside this one. So he or she will have to teleport themselves to the nearest town or supply depot and go the rest by foot or Ride chaser. Pretty ingenious even if someone manage to get the location of his lab you will have to get past the monster to get to it since you can't any other transerver except this one." she explained pointing at the broken transerver.

She took a deep breath and breathed out. "Well at least there's a huge bounty on the monster."

"WAIT WHAT!" Me and Model A exclaimed.

Ashe looked at us like we grown a second and third head. "What you didn't know?" she asked and then she smacked her forehead in realization after seeing our clueless faces. "Oh that's right you two were sealed up. Well you that area is a good trade route for hunters, traders, etc because it leads straight to Legion City, but thanks to the monster travelers are forced to take long way to Legion City. So for a long there have been 1 million RC bounty on the monster's head, but anyone who took up the bounty either came back on the brink of death or don't come back at all. I think we should go in and claim that bounty!" he exclaimed.

I looked at her with my best you can't be serious look. She raised her hands in defense. "What we took care of Albert and he had Model W to power him up, so this monster should be a snap. Besides we be hitting 2 birds with one stone we take care of the monster opening the trade route earning a million RC in the process, and clearing the way towards Albert's lab allowing us access to what ever he has stored there."

I sighed in defeat she did have a point. "Alright, but we should contact and report what we found to Vent and Aile first, and see what they found."

Ashe nodded in agreement. "Alright lets get out here. This place is giving me the creeps."

I nodded in agreement remembering when I was attacked by Prometheus and Pandora when I first woke up. "Yeah lets go." I looked at Model A who was still looking down. "Hey A ready to go?"

Model A looked at me. "Yeah sure lets just get out here." he said slowly sounding like a great burden was placed on his shoulder.

Knowing that he is properly wasn't in the mood to talk right after today's recent memory episode. I took his answer and contacted Vent and Aile. "Vent. Aile. This is Grey can you hear me?"

I could hear was static until Aile voice came through. "We can hear you loud and clear Grey. You found something?" she asked.

"Yeah, we found some data and Model A remembered somethings. We will explain when meet you." I explained.

"Alright meet me and Vent in the archive area of Legion HQ. We found something that might be connected to Model A." Aile responded.

I nodded. "Alright we are on the way. Grey out." I responded.

I closed the communicator and looked at Ashe and Model A. "Well lets go back Legion HQ and meet Vent and Aile, and see what they found out."

Ashe gave a thumbs along with a smirk. "Right behind ya brother."

Model A nodded. "Yeah lets see what found out about my past."

We left the lab, but before I went through the final exit I took one last look at the glass tube I was stored before finally closing the door and continue towards Legion HQ leaving the plans of a mad man behind me.

**3** **rd** **POV**

On the streets of Legion City in broad daylight a green with yellow highlights reploid carrying an unconscious raider heading towards Legion HQ. He is wearing heavy armor armed with a shoulder cannon, shoulder rocket launcher on his left side, Vulcan cannons on his forearms, a jet pack, and other weaponry hidden within his armor. He looked up at Legion HQ through the T-Shap visor of his helmet. He looked at the data pad in his hand that listed a bounty for a monster in The Crimson Desert.

"Once I turn you in and collect the bounty on your head I think I will try collect the bounty on this monster in The Crimson Desert. (Once I get some help. I learned long ago that pride comes before the fall, and my pride caused me to die 2 times already.)" he said to the unconscious Raider, and thought the last part to himself.

The figure entered the lobby and went to the security guard in charge of giving pu the reward for bounties. He was a big muscular humanoid with a scar across his face. He gave a smile towards the figure like he is a regular customer.

"Caught another one eh? Don't you ever take a break" he said in an amusement.

The figure smiled under his helmet. "As long there are Mavericks and Raiders I will never rest."

The guard scratched his chin. "I wonder, why you try so hard anyway Vile?"

Vile let out sigh and let out a sigh. "Lets just say this my redemption and punishment for all my sins. Plus I want to make the world a better place for my wife and kid."

The guard nodded in understanding, and let Vile on his way before he left he saw a couple of kids one a boy and the other a girl both with dark skin and silver. There was a bio-metal following them. The bio-metal wad black with a red cap on its face with 2 white 'ears'.

Vile studied the bio-metal. "(Wait that bio-metal looks familiar. He looks very similar to that kid that X and Zero took under their wing. Wait it can it be that bio-metal is based on...).

He saw Grey and Ashe enter the elevator leading to the archive area. "(I wonder why those two are heading towards the archives. My instincts tell me they could help me with the monster bounty.) I thought.

I smirked under my helmet. "But first lets see why they are going to the archives."

Vile took the next elevator and followed to the archives where they will meet Vent and Aile.


	2. Old Friends and Unexpected Allies

Radio speak

(thought)

**Normal speak**

**Chapter 2: Old Friends and Unexpected Allies**

**3** **rd** **POV**

In the elevator heading to the Archive level of Legion HQ Grey and Ashe along with Model A were waiting for the elevator to stop at their destination. Grey was playing with one of the thick red cords on his back that were used to download brainwashing information into his mind, Ashe was tapping her foot impatiently with her arms folded with her long flowing silver ponytail vibrating slightly with each tap, and Model A was floating in one spot concentrating on digging up more memories, but so far it brought little results only two new images were seen one a castle covered in snow and two a red and blue/gray figure with blond hair slightly shooting straight back curving slightly at the end carrying a dual beam scythe similar to Prometheus's single saber scythe. Model A felt warmth from both images one felt like a place where he belonged. It felt like home, while the other like he looked up to him like child would a father. He also felt a great sadness because he knew that the reploid was long dead because of someone that used him. Ashe and Grey noticed Model A's unusual silence and tried to talk to him.

"Hey A remember anything new?" Ashe asked breaking the bio-metal out of his stupor.

Model A shook himself before responding. "Only two things. A castle covered in snow, and an old style red and gray reploid with a dual scythe." he responded.

"You mean Prometheus? What connection does he have to your past?" Grey asked confused.

Model A shook his head/body. "No, this is a different reploid someone who was a father to me." he explained.

Ashe nodded. "On the subject Prometheus and Pandora, I wonder what happened to them?" she said wistfully.

Grey place a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "I am sure they got out. They are pretty stubborn and determine." he said knowing that his sister felt pity for the reploid siblings. They weren't evil just victims of Albert and Model W maddening influence.

Ashe smiled thankfully at her brother. "I know, but Albert and the Model Ws did a number on them. I mean the way they are now was because of Albert. I just wondered, if they could have been saved if we dragged them out. And what about the other participants in Albert's game for all we know th eW's twisted them like they did Prometheus and Pandora." she said saying the word 'Albert' with the proper amount of venom.

Grey shrugged his shoulders. "Truth be told, we may never know, but when this is over lets hunt down and destroy all Model W's so no one else will suffer under their influence." Grey proclaimed cheering his sister up.

"Yeah!, we will destroy all the Model W's!" A exclaimed.

Ashe smiled at Model A's and her brother's proclamation. She looked at the ceiling in thought. "That would make a excellent chapter in my life story, wouldn't it?" Then a thought occurred to Ashe once she thought about the relation between them, Albert, Pandora and Prometheus. "You know if Albert created Prometheus and Pandora doesn't that make them our brother and sister?" she observed.

Grey mouth gaped as he imagined being related to the reploid siblings who tired to kill them 3 times. "You know Ashe I wouldn't be surprised after all that happened." Model A chimed in while Grey just nodded his head unable to process words as the gears in his head turned thinking about the possibility.

The elevator let out a ding alerting its occupants they reach the Historical Archives floor. The doors opened reveling rows upon rows of shelves with an assortment of data pads containing historical information that the trinity manage to gather during since it's formation. Grey, Ashe and Model A stepped out of the elevator and followed one of the rows until they entered an open area lined with terminals connected to the history data servers. They saw Vent and Aile with Model X and Z sitting in front of one of the terminals, but unbeknownst to them another figure followed Ashe and Grey and is now spying on them hiding in one of the rows. It was a certain military green and yellow armored reploid with a T-shaped visor listening in gathering information and contemplating on how make his move. The figure looked at the floating objects around Vent and Aile and smiled under his helmet.

"(Well Well, It seems rumors about the bio-metals being based on the legendary heroes are true. Now lets see why they are here.)" Vile mused quietly to himself making sure to stay hidden.

Vile watched as Vent, Aile, and their Bio-metals gave their greetings.

"Grey! Aile! Good you two made it! We found out somethings from the archives and our Bio-metals remembered some things as well." Aile said excited to share some of the things they discovered.

Grey smiled taking out the data found in Albert's lab. "We found something as well. This and that the head of the Jakob Project during the Maverick War was Model A's brother." he said handing the data pad containing the journal entry and the coordinates to the lab in the Crimson Desert and the lab in former Russia.

Aile nodded taking the data pad from Grey and pulling out a data pad pressing a button on the touch screen popping up a news article from the Maverick War. "Here what we found." she said handing the pad to Grey for him, A, and Ashe to look over. " _U.N. Approves New Generation Reploids for use in the Jakob Project._ " Grey read out loud. They read the article which talked about plans to colonize the moon and building a city there, but what interest them was these 'New Generation Reploids' ability to mimic any reploid's shape and abilities which was almost the same as their A-Trans ability. They continued to read until they a picture of the director of the project. It was a picture of an effeminate reploid with green eyes and light purple/blue hair with the hard 'hair' on the back of his head modeled into a fan shape, and a lock of his hair covering his right eye. He was smiling arrogantly and the picture of him screamed refinement and a false sense of superiority. What caught Grey and Ashe eye was the name under the picture. 'Lumine Head director of the Jakob Project'.

Ashe tapped her pointing finger on her cheek. "So that's your brother, A. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was a she." Ashe commented with Grey nodding in agreement.

Vent nodded. "Yeah, we thought he was a girl too until X and Z straighten it out plus the gender specific words help. Anyway we only found limited amounts of information since a lot of documents and files from that time were lost during the Elf Wars. But from we gathered from the X, Z and the records form t he archives Lumine was a major part of the 8th rebellion lead by Sigma during the Maverick Wars which the goal was to take over the Jakob Project and go into space to colonize other planets starting with the moon." he said nodding towards his sister continue.

"But unlike previous rebellions where Sigma was the mastermind in this case he himself was being manipulated by the director of the project. Also turns out Albert had a lot of historical records locked away under lock and key on his personnel server supporting the existence of these shape-shifting reploids. Based on what Master Thomas told us there have been debate between historical scholars even the trinity members Albert and Mikhail on the existence of the New Generation Reploids for decades, and it turns out Albert had loads of documents giving undeniable proof of their existence and here is the kicker there are reports from that time that X and Zero had a prototype of these reploids fight with them putting down the 7th and 8th rebellions and a small-scale rebellion in a place called Giga City and not only that, but the copy ability these reploids possessed was created by Mikhail Cossack and finished by his daughter..."

"Kalinka Cossack." Model A finished.

Vent and Aile blinked. "Yes, that is correct. How did you know?" she asked.

Model A looked. "She was my mother. She created me and Lumine, and Mikhail I guess was my grandfather." A explained.

"Yes, I remember the young reploid from my past saying that." Model X chimed in.

"Yeah that's right. A had a flashback back in the lab Grey was sealed in. As the Data pad we gave you said the bio-metal based on his brother is in the Crimson Desert. We are planning to head there take care of the monster and find Albert's Lab to retrieve that bio-metal." Grey explained.

Vent and Aile shocked by the news knowing the tales of the Crimson Desert monster and how few survived to even tell the tales.

"Normally I would call you crazy for going there, but since you two are chosen ones and defeated Albert maybe you can handle the monster, but you will need help." Aile suggested.

"And I doubt many hunters would help you, even the ones crazy enough to help would want a down payment..." Model Z looked towards the direction where Vile was hiding. "Someones here. Someone Familiar." he said interrupting Vent.

Everybody tensed up and Mega-merged with their bio-metals. Grey and Ashe mega-merged with Model A and Vent and Aile double Mega merged with Model Z and X.

"Come out and identify your self!" Vent yelled as everyone pointed their busters in the direction Model Z pointed at.

The response they got was a roguish laugh with a hint of insanity. Vile stepped from behind the shelves of data pads he was hiding behind into the clear light like a phantom of the night. To everyone in the room except for the bio-metals the figure wasn't anything they seen before equip with some sort of heavy green with yellow highlights armor, machine busters, and a over the shoulder cannon and missile launcher. At first they thought he was some sort of Pseudoroid, but looking more closely it was obvious he is a reploid because he wasn't based on some plant or animal. His armor was dented and scarred with scorch marks from buster fire all over his body, but his seemed armor far from being broken and useless. The bio-metals looked at the figure with an overwhelming sense of familiarity and caution. They couldn't put a finger on it, but they knew him some how and how dangerous he is like they fought him before. Out of all the 3 Model Z and X feeling of familiarity were the strongest.

"Well, Well, It's nice to see you again you again my old friends." he said chuckling looking the floating bio-metals studying the features of not only the bio-metals, but their chosen ones armor as well. He smiled under his helmet. "(Their armor looks very similar to X, Zero, and Axl, which confirm my theory about their bio-metals. And it looks like the hunter trio have the case of the amnesia.)." he thought knowing that he had a huge bargaining chip in his hands or more accurately mind.

Vent narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about if we met before, and me and my friends would remember if we did. So who are you and what do you want?" Vent demanded pointing his ZX buster at the former-maverick letting his temper get the best of him.

"Relax kid, I am not here to fight, and your right we haven't met before. But me and your bio-metals have a few times." Vile crossed his arms amused at Vent's reaction. "In fact I know quite a bit about them even their real names."

The group widen their eyes in surprise, and lowered their weapons. Ashe and Grey wondered who this guy was and if he know A's identity and if so how much does he know. Vent and Aile were suspicious of the reploid, and wondered how he know Model X, Z and A. Model A floated forward in front of the group ignoring the feeling he and the other bio-metals felt earlier.

"I-No, we know you. It's in the back of my mind. I know your name. We know your name, and I know X and Z met you many more times than I have." Model A trying to remember.

Model X and Z floated forward to Model A side. "Who are you?" Model X asked.

"And what do you want?" asked Z.

"Yeah! Start spilling answers, pal." Ashe said angrily.

Aile gave Ashe a look that told her to 'calm down'. She then looked the former-maverick. "Now I will asked nicely only once. Who are you and what is your purpose here?" she asked her patience clearly wearing thin.

Vile shook his laughing some more. "And I was hoping we could enjoy this little reunion some more." he said almost nostalgic, and for some reason the phrase he said sounded eerily familiar to the bio-metals. "Anyway, I... overheard your little conversation and here, and by the sound of things we are on the same page." Vile paused until Aile and Vent nodded for him to continue. "Here is the deal you need someone to help you with the monster in the Crimson Desert , and I want to deal with the monster as well."

Ashe folded her arms. "I know where this is going. What do you want in return?" she asked having experience with bounty hunters.

Vile smiled. "Straight to the point, eh. I like that. Alright, I want half the bounty and in return I will provide any information I can offer and if I feel like it even help you with whatever business you have in the Crimson Desert."

Vent and Aile looked at each other than to Grey and Ashe then the Bio-metals silently asking if they should trust this reploid. They nodded their heads. Aile looked at the green reploid with a critical eye.

"Alright, but first you have prove we can trust you. Telling us your name is a good start." she said.

Vile laughed wildly like what Aile said was the funniest thing in the world catching everyone off guard. He was laughing at the fact that at one time everybody knew his name and would either run on sight or destroy on site. This action made Vent angry once he broke out of his stupor.

"HEY! What's so funny?" he asked angrily before his sister could stop.

Vile calmed himself enough to speak. "Sorry kid, it just at one time everybody would know my name. Anyway, I could do better than tell you my name." he then looked and casually pointed at the bio-metals. "I could also tell you theirs for you."

"We know Model X and Z real names are X and Zero, but you know Model A's real name?" Grey asked.

Vile nodded. "Yes, Axl Cossack, and he and his brother Lumine were what the New Generation Reploids were based on during the Maverick Wars." he said simply.

Model A eyes widen in surprise. "Yes, that's my name Axl. From now on I am Model Axl. Not Albert! AXL!" he said excitedly then memories flashed in X, Z, and A minds. They saw a green reploid with a shoulder cannon kidnap Lumine during the Jakob incident then they saw him save a human family during the Elf Wars and assist them in fighting a huge reploid. Everybody looked at their bio-metals worried because they standing still and silent. They all broke out of their stupor and looked at the reploid bounty hunter remembering his name, and his deeds during the Maverick War and Elf Wars. And X and Zero remembered his disappearance after the establishment of Neo-Arcadia. The bio-metals looked at he former-maverick with mixed emotions. They were happy to see him survive after what they know was a gruesome war, while not exactly trusting of him after what he did during the Maverick War, but they knew he changed to an extent.

"VILE!" they screamed.

"Who!?" everybody else screamed.

Vile chuckled. "I guess a lot of records were destroyed during the Elf Wars and since then, if you don't recognized me even after knowing my name. Yes, my name is Vile and I fought in the Elf War and the Maverick War." Strangely he said 'Maverick War' with a palpable amount regret.

Vent use the datapad he was holding using the wireless network to access the archive server looking up Vile in the database finding little information on him only that he was Sigma Right hand man during the Maverick Wars and that he fought against Weil during the Elf wars no picture only a physical description that said he had a cannon and he was purple, wore a helmet with a T-shaped visor, and gold. This reploid was green, but he had a cannon and helmet with T-shaped visor.

Vent showed his sister, Grey, and Ashe the data pad they gaped in surprise and shock. "You...were a Maverick. You used to work for Sigma the Devil King of Mavericks! How can we trust you!?" Vent said aiming his ZX buster at him.

Vile just yawned and chuckled as Aile grabbed her brother's gun arm and forcibly lowered it. "X, Z and A fought with and against him in the past, so let here their opinions." she said everybody looking at the bio-metals in question.

Model X was the first to answer. "I believe I known him for a long time, and I know he was instrumental in the Elf Wars and covered our back. I know we can trust him, at least for now." X stated giving his support to trust the former-maverick.

Zero studied Vile up and down. "Well, I don't like nor do I hate him, but like X said I think trust him for now and if we betray us we can beat him like I know we did before." Zero said.

Finally all eye turned towards Model A who was looking at Vile. He knew he was the least experience regarding Vile compared to X and Zero, but he knew they could trust Vile. "I trust him. If Zero and X trust him so do I." Axl said confidently.

Ashe nodded and gave a thumb up. "Well, Model A trust him, so do I! What ya think, Grey?" she asked turning her head towards her brother.

Grey looked at his then Model A aka Axl. He nodded. "I do too. Everyone deserves a second chance." he said.

Aile nodded. "Alright if X and Z trust him, then I will too. But I got my eye on him." she then looked at her brother Vent to see his response.

Vent folded his arms and nodded. "If X and Z say we can trust I guess we can." he grumbled a little.

Aile chuckled at her brother's stubbornness even Grey, Ashe and the bio-metals joined in. Until they each received an incoming transmission. It was from non-other than Master Thomas himself.

"Ashe, Grey, Vent, Aile, and Vile. Please come to the Sage Trinity meeting room. I have urgent matters to discuss with you. Please be swift."

The transmission ended leaving the receivers wondering why Master Thomas want to see them, and how did he know Vile was here with them, then Grey pointed at the camera on the ceiling making sense on how he knew. Everybody went to the elevator heading towards the top of the tower. As the elevator went up at a moderately fast pace group tried tp strike up conversation with their new/old ally.

"So your a bounty hunter?" Ashe asked trying to strike up conversation.

Vile nodded not saying anything as Ashe continued with everybody else listening in.

"No, I only hunt down Mavericks and Raiders,and if you're wondering why it is my redemption and punishment for what I done in the past." he said.

Grey cocked an eyebrow at his statement. "But should you be doing it for free if it is your redemption?" he asked.

Vile chuckled at the reploids question. "It is not simple. I have a family to take care off." he said. The Bio-metals did a triple take at what Vile said.

"Wait, you settled down. You the well known manic who caused millions in collateral damage when you were an hunter settled down and had a kid?" he asked.

Vile smiled under his helmet. "Yup." he said as he pulled out a picture of a man with blue eyes, scars all over his face wearing the same armor Vile was wearing minus the helmet with his arm around a human woman's with green eyes and shoulder length auburn hair shoulders, and in the middle was a young boy eight years old with his mother green eyes and his father's purple hair. They were all smiling happily in the photo. The group stared at the photo the bio-metals being the most surprised not expecting someone like Vile to settle down and have a kid.

Vile smiled proudly at the picture. "This is my wife and son: Samantha and Vava." he said enjoying the gawking faces.

Model Z or Zero was the first to break out of his stupor. "Well I guess you changed more than I gave you credit for." he said.

Model X and Model A nodded in agreement. "So what are they like?" Aile asked smiling curious about Vile family.

"Well Samantha has a temper on her, but she is very sweet and a good cook. My son Vava is a lot like me minus my slight mental issues." Vile explained.

Model X, Z, and A looked at him. "Slight mental issues? Really Vile." they all said getting a chuckle from Vile in response.

"Funny how things changed between reploids and humans. The lines are being blurred technology gave us the ability to eat, die, sleep, and even reproduce like a human, and in turn humans gain the abilities exclusive to reploids making the distinction harder. One point reploids were seen as tools and unthinking soulless machines, now we are equals, and now I am married to a human and she had my child. Me, Vile the maniac hunter who had a hatred towards humans married one and became a family man." Vile chuckled to himself at the irony. "Times has changed and I have changed. You changed the world, X. I was wrong, you weren't wasting your power. Though you were unsure at first you became steadfast in your belief, which helped you defeat Sigma 8 times over."

Model Z shook his head/body. "Never thought I hear that from you. Are you sure this is the same Vile that tried to kill us three times." Z deadpanned.

Vile laughed his signature laugh form the Maverick War. A raspy laugh that belonged to a mad man who can send even the toughest person on edge. He stopped laughing and looked at Z. "Proof enough?" he asked.

Z nodded. "Yup, its him." he deadpanned again.

After a few minutes Grey looked at the bio-metals with a question he been wanting to ask since he found out A's name. "Hey, I was wondering since we know your names would you like us to call you by your names instead of Model X, Z, A etc?" he asked.

Aile and Vent looked at the bio-metals realizing that maybe they want to be called by their real names.

"Hey, X. Z. A. Do you want to be called by your real names?" Vent asked.

Model X nodded. "It would be nice, but you don't have to because you called us by our code name for so long." X explained with the other two bio-metals nodding in agreement.

"Truth be told I don't care either way." Z commented.

"Yeah, I would like to be called by my real name, but ultimately don't mind. I am just happy its not Albert." A chimed in.

Ashe smiled. "Then it official! From now on we call you by your real names. X, Zero, and Axl." she exclaimed.

"Good, them being Model X, Z, and A was getting weird." Vile commented.

"You know I wonder are there other new generation reploids out there, since based on the archives there were a lot more during the late days of the Maverick war." Ashe asked.

Vile shook his head. "I doubt it. After the 8th rebellion the production of Copy Chips were halted only to began again in limited numbers with a new DNA encyclopedia that didn't include Sigma's DNA combined with the Elf Wars high casualty rate I say all the reploids with Copy Chips and the technology behind it was lost." he theorized.

Vent nodded. "That make sense, and with Albert's expertise in DNA data combined with the reverse engineering with Axl's corpse it is not hard was able to rebuild the Copy technology and use it on himself." Vent surmised.

"And use my soul to turn me into a bio-metal." Axl finished.

When Axl finished his sentence the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing a fairly large room decorated with extravagantly designed columns with an overview of Legion city. In the middle of the room expecting them was a tanned skin middle-aged man with spiky fiery red hair and beard styled in a way that make it look like a lion's mane carrying a huge broad sword like one would carry a cane. He wore the robe worn exclusively by the sage trinity with a white cloth worn like a cape. His face was stern and his stern eyes show that he meant business. He smiled slightly when the people he called for came out of the elevator. Aile was the first to speak.

"You called for us, Master Thomas?" she asked.

Thomas nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, I need your help in an urgent matter." His slight smile disappeared and replaced with a sterner face. "It pains me to say that Master Mikhail betrayed Legion." he said.

The group were shocked at the news, despite the Sage blunt and sometime rude behavior he didn't seem the type to betray anybody then again Albert didn't seem like the type either. But they, the bio-metals and even Vile felt something off about the situation and Thomas. He was radiating a familiar feeling to Vile and the bio-metals. A terrifyingly familiar and very wrong feeling. Vile and the bio-metals knew they felt it before, but couldn't quite put their finger on it. All they knew was that they and their friends didn't like it.

Ashe was the first to break out of her stupor. "What do you mean Mikhail betrayed Legion!?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Thomas gave a stern look scaring her scaring her into shutting up. Then continued to explain the situation. "He wants to continue Albert's plan to reset the world." he said surprising everyone.

"But how? Ouroboros is at the bottom of the ocean, so how is he going to reset world without the Model W's?" Grey asked confused and worried.

Thomas let out a sad sigh. "He is planning to reawaken Ouroboros. He even has Model W fragment in his possession to help with his plans, and some new allies." he explained.

Vent and Aile narrowed their eyes soaking in the information wondering if the model W fragment Mikhail possessed is controlling him.

Vile folded his arms cocking his head. "So who are these allies that Mikhail acquired?" Vile asked a little suspicious of Thomas. He knew Mikhail, and he knew he wasn't the type of guy who want to remake the world. Combined with the feeling he was getting form Thomas. "(Something's not right.)" he thought.

Thomas turned around to look out the window overseeing the city. He let out a sigh. "He convinced Prometheus, Pandora , and the four bio-metal holders: Aeolus, Thetis, Atlas, and Siarnaq." he explained continuing to look outside.

Vent, Aile, Grey, and Ashe widen their eyes in surprise. "They survived!?" Grey and Ashe yelled in surprise.

Vent and Aile turned towards Model Z/Zero with a questioning gaze. Zero shook his head. "I don't how they survived. When I stopped them so you 4 could escape Ouroboros, I blacked out and ended up where you found me." he explained.

Vent put his down in thought. "So how did they survive?" he asked mostly to himself.

Thomas hit the ground with his sword like a judge. "Doesn't matter. You all will go and take care of him." This everybody except Vile and the bio-metals flinched especially knowing what he mean by 'take care of.' "We can't allow him to reawaken the Model W's! Go to the transerver room. Possible locations are stored on the navigation computer. Understand?!" he ordered with as much gravity he could muster studying the group's reactions.

Everybody nodded. "We understand Master Thomas. We can't let something like the Model W's continue to exist." Vent answered.

Thomas gave nod in approval, and the group headed towards the elevator, but before everyone could enter Thomas said something to Vile. "And Vile don't let your history with Mikhail affect your assignment. Understood?" he said simply yet with enough sternness to get his point across.

Vile narrowed his eyes at Thomas knowing 100% that something wasn't right. The familiar feeling he and the bio-metals felt earlier was too familiar for his liking. He still couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew Thomas was acting strangely he was always stern, but he also generate a caring father figure like warmth and try to avoid unnecessary death. Now he seemed too eager to get rid of Mikhail his friend.

Vile nodded. "Crystal." he said and continued into the elevator with the rest of the group, and as soon the elevator door closed Thomas let an evil and malicious grin touched his face. A grin that belonged to a villain thought long dead.

" _(It won't work. Once Mikhail explained the situation to them and who you are they stop your plans. You lost the Guardians bio-metals, and Pandora and Prometheus are fighting against you free from he Model W's influence. With those 6 and the bio-metals of the other three legendary heroes you will never win. They will defeat you like they did before.)" said a voice inside his head vehemently._

Thomas mentally cackled at the voice proclamation. "(Oh, I know Thomas. I didn't send them to kill him and his group, but to merely find them. For the task of getting rid of them and the 5 I sent. I... brought back some new allies using an old friend and the DNA data stored here and the ones I mange to gather from here and there including a certain bio-metal.)"

The real Thomas gasped in horror peering as the imposter let Thomas in on his plan. _"(NO! YOU CAN'T! YOUR MADDER THAN I THOUGHT, IF YOU PLANNING ON SENDING THEM! ESPECIALLY HIM!)"_ Thomas screamed in horror.

The false Thomas then laughed evilly out loud. The laugh reverberated throughout the room.

"(Don't worry I will tell them to hold back. I have something special in mind for them, so I don't want them to die just yet. Besides at their current level of power the judges should do in keeping them busy, if they try to undermine my plans.)" He then pressed a button on his sword hilt and in the middle of the a transerver rose from the floor. He stepped in the transerver and he disappeared.

**3** **rd** **POV**

Deep below the earth under Legion HQ lie many secret labs devoted to different tasks ranging from weapon development to researching ways to finding a way to artificially create force-metal and finding applications for it, but there few labs that only the false Thomas and only a few others knew about even Mikhail and Albert didn't know about them. And one of the labs was devoted to Copychip research, DNA resurrection and Pantheon development. In this lab full of high-end equipment and 11 glowing capsules were 5 scientists held against their will and 10 upgraded Pantheons-X variant guards keeping a watchful eye on their prisoners. One particular scientist was a tall reploid in slim purple armor usually worn by scientist doing volatile research wearing a lab coat on top. He had sharp purple eyes. His helmet had a pair of metallic blades running across the sides. He (and the other scientist) had troubled and fearful feelings about the situation and how their work will be used by the mad man keeping them here because they knew who he really was, but the purple reploid who had connections with the madman in far past was the most fearful. He continued to type on a computer keyboard observing the conditions of the capsule occupants.

"I can't believe I am doing this. Helping this madman again." the purple reploid balled up into a fist in frustration. "(I know he is planning to remold the world in his image just like he tried to do before, but we can't sabotage anything with him keeping our families hostage, and if he succeeds I shutter at how much the world will suffer.)" the reploid felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head from the computer screen tot he owners hand. It was one of the researchers a human female scientist with snow-white hair, fair skin, and green eyes her armor was black and white with a white lab over it. She was smiling encouragingly.

"Gate, you all right?" she asked clearly concerned.

Gate rolled his eyes at the question. "(Well Frost, besides me, my wife and daughter being kidnap by someone who is supposed to be dead, and gone. Everything is just great.)" Gate thought sarcastically, but bite his tongue not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I am fine just worried about the condition of my family." Gate banged his fist on the keyboard shocking Frost. "It is frustrating after all that work on the Mother Elf to eradicate the Maverick Virus to destroy any chance of that monster coming back, yet he comes back like the cockroach he is anyway. Now he took our families, and have us bringing back the dead! Worse, he is having us bring the devil reploid back to life." He exclaimed pointing at the 11th capsule in the rows of capsules.

Frost looked at him sympathetic. "I understand, Gate. He has my son, but don't worry I found out somethings from the surface. I heard that Mikhail figured out who he is and escaped with the help of the bio-metals chosen ones." she whispered.

Gate listen with interested at what he was hearing. "So Mr. cue-ball lost the support of the bio-metals of the 4 guardians. Interesting. Then they going to need help. I know that holders of X,Z, and A will fight against him based on current events, and the other holders are clearly his enemies even if they don't know who is controlling him. We are going need to hurry and send out our trump card." Gate said quietly keeping an eye on the Pantheons-X guards.

"He is finished, but we need a distraction so we can send him out without suspicion. Are you sure this will work?" Frost explained.

"Yes, he is completely loyal to me. Now just keep working on the new Pantheon types I will handle the distraction when the time is right. Be sure to let the others know." he answered.

Before she could answer the lab bunker door lock clicked and a loud buzz was heard alerting the scientists that someone arrived. The bunker doors opened revealing the guest to be Master Thomas or false Thomas. He entered the room and walked towards the rows of capsules staring at them impassively. He then turned towards the head scientist Gate his impassive face still up. "Are they ready?" he asked simply.

Gate kept a cool face despite his utter hatred of the being possessing this innocent man. "Yes, all eleven reploids have been resurrected, force metal upgrades have been applied, and have been updated with current information and mission objectives." he said coolly.

The False Thomas nodded and smiled wickedly, then he looked at Frost. "And how are the development of Pantheons-Z, and A variants?" he asked.

Frost narrowed her eyes full of hatred. "They have been field tested and the designs have been sent to the factories computers including the ones in the moon fortress." she reported coldly

False Thomas nodded in approval. "Good," he turned towards Gate ignoring Frosts hateful glare. "Gate open the capsules and let our friends out." he said.

Gate gaped at False Thomas request then finally nodded. He went to the computer consoles typing in the command to open the capsules. "Initializing wake up protocols." said a computerized voice. Steam came out of the capsules as the glass lids slowly opened. The reploid occupants of each capsule came out each one of varying size. The first reploid was male. He is the largest and most muscular out of the first eight had dark skin face with red lines going down from each eye and a blocky head. He did not show any emotion keeping a stony face like a statue. This was the Dark Judge: Tretista Kelverian. The second reploid was also male. He had a moderate build and was average height. He had tanned skin wearing a round helmet with a some sort of tuft of white hair. His seemed to be always serious. He was the Left Fire Judge: Blazin' Flizard. The third one was male with pale skin with dark rings around his eyes. He was the smallest out of the first eight due to his child-like frame. He wore a round helmet with a skull like forehead guard and a spike on the back pointing upward diagonally. He was smirking with a childish maliciously. He was the Left Ice Judge: Childre Inarabitta. The fourth of the eight was male with pale skin wearing a helmet with lighting like appendages on top pointing backwards. His arms were folded as he carried himself like a gentlemen. He was the Left Thunder Judge: Hellbat Schit. The fifth reploid was a very very VERY effeminate male. He had long white hair with a gold head necklace. He was the Right Fire Judge: Cubit Foxtar. The sixth reploid was a short, fat and stubby male twice as tall as the child reploid. He was bald with a pointy w shaped mustache and triangle-shaped goatee and a long white segmented pony tail. He was the Right Ice Judge Glaicer Le Cactank. The seventh reploid was tall and lanky wearing some cranial device covering half his head. He wore his cape like a strait jacket. He was the Thunder Judge: Volteel Biblio. The eighth reploid was tall and almost skeletal wearing a face mask with a crown with three spikes pointing upward. He was the Moonlight Judge: Deathtanz Mantisk. All eight reploids wore white skin-tight suits with gold lines and white capes, and had unnaturally black eyes with purple pupils.

The last three of the 11 reploids were very familiar faces. The first reploid was a resurrected Copy X except with updated armor similar to Vent's and Aile's mega-merged form with Model X alone. He carried an air of arrogance and haughtiness that would put Aeolus to shame. The second reploid was Omega resurrected using the soul of Model O given to Legion by the Guardians to be sealed away. He wore crimson armor similar to that of Girouette Model Z Mega-merged form minus the visor and with a helmet. He had a blood thirsty grin on his face ready to kill. The third and final reploid was a clone with two DNA data sets. One Lumine's and the other Axl's. He looked like a mixture of Lumine, Axl, and Grey/Ashe mega-merged form. He had the mega-merged armor except white with blue lines on the legs and arms with a pair of wings similar to Lumine's middle when he enter his Seraph form folded on his on his back. He was armed with two heavy-duty buster pistols. He stood emotionless his blue betraying nothing.

False Thomas cackled beyond satisfied with the results of the scientist work. After his episode he studied each reploid. "Excellent, You all know why you were resurrected correct, my eight gentle judges or should I say my Eight Demon Generals?" he asked specifically to the first eight.

The Tallest Demon General bowed towards his master followed by the other eight. "Yes, we are your servants Master Sigma. You give us an order and we shall obey." he said his baritone voice.

False Thomas or Sigma smiled wickedly. "Good, You have your assignments now head to the transerver room and go to your assigned mission objectives. You know what to do once you arrive. Now go!" he ordered.

The Eight Demon Generals bowed before their master and shouted: "Yes, Master!" They then left the room to their assigned locations leaving the 3 clones of X, Zero, and Axl/Lumine behind. Omega smiled maliciously thirsty for what he was promised. "So Sigma what is it you want us to do? I want to kill something specifically that 'fake'." he asked referring to Zero.

Copy X looked at his companion piercing him with his red eyes which had no effect on the Devil reploid. "Yes, though I wouldn't put like that. I too want to kill my flawed original." he said arrogantly clutching his hand repeatedly testing his new body.

The Axl/Lmine clone just stood quietly observing the situation with no signs of moving.

The Sigma possessed Thomas smirked. "Well its your lucky day cause you might get your chance. Your first assignment is to follow their bio-matches to Mikhail and the others, and when they find them...you know what to do."

The Copy X and Omega smiled wickedly though Omega's was more of a psychotic grin, but the Axl/Lumine clone simply nodded keeping his face cold and emotionless.

"But be sure to hold back." Sigma added before they started to leave. Omega looked at him with seething bewilderment, while Copy X was more stoic than his associate keeping his feelings in check. But it was clear that he didn't like it, and Axl/Lumine remained emotionless with total indifference.

"WHAT!? What do you mean hold back?! I want to kill him, eviscerate him, and watch as he watched in horror and anger as I 'The God of Destruction' splatter his friends blood across the wall!"

Copy X shook his head slightly revolted at his comrades brutal plan and undignified response for his enemies.

"Sigma, I am sure you have your reasons for your unusual request. If I may humbly asked: Why? If they are a threat to your plans wouldn't it be a better move to removed them from the equation? Especially when they are weak after dealing with that fool Albert I believe?" he asked calmly being sure to show proper respect to the one who brought him back.

The Sigma possessed Thomas smiled like Copy-X asked something a child would ask. "Simple to test them." he said simply.

Omega turned red with anger. "What hell you mean test them."

"Answer me this Copy-X. Omega. Would rather you defeat your arch-enemies at their weakest so you get rid of them easily, or at their strongest when their defeat is most satisfying? When they did everything they could, but still couldn't beat you?" he asked sagely studying Omega and Copy-X reactions. "If they survive against you then they deserve to fight us at full power and the chance to get stronger, but if they lose..."

Copy-X and Omega caught on. "They aren't even worth our held back strength." finished gleaming at the prospect of Zero fighting him at his strongest, and based on the data uploaded into his head in his capsule despite becoming some metal trinket he was more powerful than he was during the Ragnarok incident, but so did Omega and Copy X.

Copy-X nodded understanding Sigma's Plan "So the Eight general you sent were training dummies for them if they survive their little spar with us." he stated rather ask.

Sigma chuckled. "Your half-right. Yes they are training dummies of sort, but the mission I assigned each of them are very important to our plans, and they serve a nice distraction while we work. By time the bio-matches finish picking them off..." he then tucked a hand in his robe's pocket and pulled out a Model W fragment. "...we will be far stronger than them, and the plan will be too far along to stop at that point. On Earth."

Omega smiled knowingly. "Sounds like you want to do some final showdown on the moon. Just like the Jakob incident." he observed.

Sigma nodded. "Yes, Now if your satisfied go on your mission. Copy-X you're in charge." he said finally.

Copy-X smiled and nodded. "Yes Sigma." he turned towards his teammates. "Lets go."

Omega narrowed his eyes. "Don't get used to this. I am only following your orders cause it get me to that fake faster."

"Noted." Copy-X said plainly feeling it was beneath him to pay attention to the brute.

They left the room quickly heading to their destination leaving Sigma and the scientist. Sigma turned his attention specifically Gate. "Excellent work. Keep this up and your family will be out of harms way soon." He then looked at the scientists "All of your families." he said before leaving the lab locking the bunker door behind him ignoring the hateful stares he was receiving. Everybody went back to working on force-metal application contemplating what they have done. Gate more so than others. He secretly prayed to whatever deity was out there to help the ones who will try to stop Sigma.

**3** **rd** **POV**

While Sigma was deploying his Generals Vent and Aile were riding ride chasers borrowed from The Guardians, while Vile flew using his jet pack, Grey and Ashe flew using their Aeolus A-Trans heading towards coordinate near a town near the border of the Crimson Desert provided by a message supposedly sent by Mikhail. They been traveling for almost 2 hours along the way they discussed what they felt about Thomas oddness and the situation in general.

"Somethings off with Thomas. He is acting weird. I mean he pretty much told us to off his friend." Aile commented on what happened in Legion HQ as dodge a rock that was hidden by sand her rider chaser swerving around right to avoid a collision straightening back in line afterward.

"Hey, Aile. You alright!?" Ashe yelled over the COMs.

Aile gave a thumbs and turned her attention back to their destination. Vile kept an eye on Aile for a few seconds before giving his two cents on Thomas.

"I agree with Aile. When we were in the same room as him. I felt something off. A very frightening and familiar aura. Something that I know I felt a long long time ago. I know X, Zero, and Axl felt it."

The bio-metals voiced their agreements. X and Zero felt the most wary about Thomas knowing that the aura radiating was from something that should have died a long time ago. Axl on the other hand felt wariness, but as not much as X, Zero, and Vile. But he knew the aura Thomas was producing was from something that caused him and his friends a lot of personal grief and general misery.

X mentally narrowed his eyes. "Vile is right. That aura. I felt it before..." he said simply.

Zero nodded in agreement. "That aura Thomas generated. It caused a lot of pain and suffering some. I know it." when he finished his sentence two images flash in his mind one of a young and innocent female brunette reploid with blue and red dress shaped armor with yellow accents dying peaceful in what he believe is his arms, and the other was a tanned skinned reploid with beautiful long violet hair styled in a traditional Japanese princess style. Her was white and blue with light purple accents as well as yellow jewels and her arms feature a bell sleeve design. She was being carried of the ground by the neck by a huge white knight looking reploid carrying a huge beam sword over her mid-section ready to slice her in half. Zero felt the strong emotions of failure and sadness. He felt the pain of their loss. He knew that they were close to him. Very close. He knew he loved them both the first made him felt love for the first time, and her death caused by a monster devastating him causing him to steel his heart from future relationships, until the second came and soften his heart easing the pain of the first one's death. He loved again making a promise not to let what happen to his first love happen to the second using turning the sadness and regret into a new found strength to protect her and his friends, but when another monster took her seeing the knight reploid made him angry, very angry at him and himself. Just as fast as the images came they were gone bringing him back to reality. Zero mentally shook himself, looked down.

"(I am sorry. Iris. Layer. I am sorry. I couldn't protect you two.)" he thought solemnly surprising himself that he knew their names so eaisly.

Everybody else notice Zero was quiet for a minute and was worried.

"Hey, Zero your OK?" X asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." Zero brushed off not wanting to talk about his memory flashes at the moment.

Everybody especially Vent, Aile, and mostly X didn't buy it, but knew that he would tell them whats wrong when ready. Vent checked his ride chaser's inboard GPS the console showed 5 triangles following an dotted line on a detailed map of the area.

"OK, we are nearing our target. Ashe! Grey! Vile! See anything?!" he asked the flying trio.

Grey looked ahead and saw some metal structures surrounded by walls and a guard towers in the distance.

"Yeah, I see some metal structures fortified with walls and guard towers." Grey responded.

"Probably an abandon Hunters outpost. There is quite a few around here. Sometimes Hunters abandon outpost like this one when a ruins site runs out of tech to salvage or the mavericks or raiders in the area become too much." Ashe explained.

Vile used his helmet's built in zoom function to get a better look at the structure in the distance. He was able to make out a five figures in front of the gate around and couple of guard towers in use.

"Well doesn't look to be abandon right now. I spot five figures in front of the outpost's gate and 2 in the tower."

"Alright everybody be on your guard, and lets hear what Mikhail have to say." Aile ordered.

Everybody gave their confirmations and sped towards the outpost.

Unknown to them an invisible figure with angelic wings that were more fear inducing than comforting. He activated his COMs and contacted his leader.

"Copy-X, This is White Axl. Over."

There was static until an cold and refine voice came through. "Ah, White Axl. I take it you found them?"

White Axl nodded. "Yes, they are heading towards an abandon Hunters outpost. Sending coordinates. Over." he responded stoically while pressing a button on his left forearm sending the coordinates.

"Copy. Coordinates received. Wait at your current position. Me and Omega are on the way. Over."

"Roger." he responded before turning his COM off. A psychotic grin crept slowly across his face before he filled the air with insane laughter as he stared at the group in the distance.

Outside the abandon outpost were seven figures. One was a very short and hunched elderly man with a more mechanical appearance, wearing a gold-plated mask with three pivoting lens for eyes, the only visible part of his body being a large pointed nose, a long mustache and pointed nose. He was wearing a sage robe which was covered dust and sand. His name was Master Mikhail. Next to his left was a young male reploid 15-16 with red eyes and spiked pale blue hair styled as a mullet with a long pair of bangs. He is wearing a purple jacket with details in red on top of a black and white bodysuit. This reploid was a unmega-merged Prometheus and he was holding a bio-metal shaped like his helmet when he was mega-merged with Model W. He was now bio-match of the Model PM the Reaper Megaman. The person on Mikhail's right was a young woman reploid 13-15 with sharp red eyes and long light green hair. She is wearing a white jacket with details in light blue on top of a matching dress which is on top of black jumpsuit. This reploid is a unmega-merged Pandora and she was holding a bio-metal shaped like her mega-merged oval shaped helmet. She was now the bio-match of the Model PN the Behind those three were the 4 bio-matches and their bio-metals. In the middle in front of them was a young human man 16-18 with pale skin and long silver hair with a pale green tint and a very thick, pointed fringe that covers one half of his face. He wears a green megaman vest with a cape around his waist. He was carrying a sword on his side and stood with pride, and a high sense of refinement and class though his eyes show much regret. He was Aeolus the bio-match for Model H A little behind and next to him was a young male reploid with pale skin, small irises and dark purple spiky hair wearing ninja like garb. The lower half of his face is obscured by a long, tattered red scarf. He wears the standard megaman vest with purple coloration. He was Siarnaq the bio-match for the Model P the Shadow Megaman. He was staring at incoming ride chasers, analyzing the situation and coming up with possible scenarios and counter-measures to negative scenarios his face showing no hint of emotion. On his left was a young human woman 15-16 with dual-toned spiky hair, the fringe being a vibrant orange and her itself being brown. She wears the typical ZX megaman vest with coloration and a pair of boxing glove-like gauntlets that are purely that color. She was Atlas the bio-match of the Model F the Flame Megaman. Her arms were folded and she had a impatient and fierce with an hint of nervouness on her face. On the ride side of Siarnaq was a young reploid boy 13-15 with short blue hair with a single strand standing upright. He wears his ocean blue megaman jacket under his ocean blue megaman inspired hoodie and unlike the other 3 megamen he wore a pair of shorts over his jumpsuit. He was Thetis bio-match for the Model L the Ice Megaman. The boy was extremely nervous along with the other bio-matches including the newly crowned Reaper and Witch megaman and for good reason. All six of them tried to kill the four bio-matches during the Game of Destiny and while under the Model W's influence felt ashamed by it. Prometheus and Pandora felt the most shame due to helping Albert resurrect the Model W's for over 50 years even though it was part of their Model W influenced revenge plan that ironically gave Albert enough negative emotional energy to resurrect the Ouroboros.

Up in the sky ahead of the ride chasers Grey, Vile and Ashe looked down and saw Mikhail, but Ashe and Grey were surprised and puzzled to actually see the four game of destiny participants, and they were even more puzzled when they saw two new yet some how familiar faces. Grey, Vile, and Ashe landed in front of Mikhail, and a few minutes later Vent and Aile on their ride chasers came from behind them. Grey and Ashe changed back into their original mega-merged form. Vent and Aile in their ZX forms got off their Ride Chasers and walked towards the elderly Sage. Once they in front of him Mikhail was the first to speak, and the urgency and relief in his voice were very clear.

"Vent! Aile! Great everybody's here. Please, come in we much to discuss, and little time to do so if we..."

Vent stopped Mikhail before he could finish. Folding his arms with a defiant gaze. "Hold up! We are not going in there. How do we know it's not a trap?" he said impatiently and a little disrespectfully earning a glare from Aile.

Aile looked at Mikhail analyzing his reactions and his group's. "I am sorry Master Mikhail, but we are not sure we can trust you, especially when some of the things Master Thomas is true." she looks at the Chosen ones for the bio-metals and the two new kids behind Mikhail who looked familiar then she and her brother figured out who they were. "And you having the ones with our stolen bio-metals, and Prometheus and Pandora with you is pretty suspicious." she said the last part surprising everyone minus Vile, but it surprised Axl, Grey and Ashe most of all.

"You...survived! How?" Ashe stammered.

"And you two look normal..." Axl commented.

Grey nodded in agreement. "What happen to you two?" Grey asked

Prometheus and Pandora looked in shame unable to look at the people they hurt in the eye. Grey and Ashe saw this and for first time notice how different they look and acted from the last time they meet. Prometheus actually look sane and no longer has his constant slasher smile, and Pandora seemed shy and fearful unlike before when she was cold,emotionless, and creepy.

Prometheus breathed out. "It is best Mikhail explained inside..."

"Wait a minute! How do we know this isn't a trap? Thomas told us you all are trying to reawaken the Model W's!" Vent exclaimed.

Mikhail couldn't believe his ears at what he just heard. "WA...WHAT! NO! I am not the one trying to reawaken those accursed bio-metals! Thomas is! Listen Thomas is not himself. It is like he is possessed by some thing."

"Vent. Aile. I think we can trust him." Model Z/Zero spoke up surprising everybody.

Vent blinked in confusion, while gave Zero a questioning gaze.

"Zero, why you say that?" Aile asked.

"Because if they were up to something evil, the four guardians wouldn't help them." X responded for his friend.

Model H/Harpuia nodded. "Yes, Master X is correct. We are with them of our own free will." he said surprising everyone. "And I am afraid Mikhail is correct an evil from long ago has taken control of him."

Aeolus felt enough time has been spent out in the open. He stepped up to Mikhail's right side. "I understand you have no reason to trust any of us after what all that happened during the game of destiny, but.." he bowed in front of everyone showing great humility contrast to the arrogance he displayed during Albert's game of destiny. He bowed like a knight bow in front of a king or queen. "I swear on my pride and honor as a nobleman that this is not a trap, and we are allies in stopping this great evil and the Model W's."

Grey, Ashe, Vent, and Aile looked at each other then their bio-metals. Meanwhile Vile was scanning the area looking for anything suspicious. He just couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. He turned his attention towards Mikhail and his group.

"We can trust them. I know Mikhail. I say we go in but be on our guard." he said putting in his two cents.

Everybody in Vile's group looked at each other than nodded. Mikhail happy they are willing to trust him and his new-found allies.

"Good follow me. Hurry, I doubt you're the only ones that the evil that possessed Thomas has sent."

**Grey POV**

The group nodded and followed Mikhail inside the Hunter outpost leading them to the some large improvised shed. They entered the shed shielding them from the scorching sun which didn't bother Atlas too much, since where she is from this was an average day. Everyone sat in a circle around a makeshift table made form some armor plating. Since the stolen bio-metals and their bio-metals vouched for the participants in Alberts game Me, Ashe, Vent, and Aile demega-merge and sat across from their former enemies. Atlas kept her fierce and defiant face though it was somehow softer, Thetis sitting on her right looked guilty along, Prometheus and Pandora were sitting by Mikhail the brother was keeping a calm face while the sister looked down when me, Ashe, Vent or Aile looked at her, Aeolus maintain his refined demeanor, and the creepy Siarnaq maintain his sharp and calm expression like he was analyzing everybody. My group relaxed since we sat down, but alert enough to mega-merge at a moment notice. My sister Ashe seemed toe constantly stare at Pandora and Prometheus with said two avoiding her stares, Vent and Aile seemed more focused on Mikhail, while Vile seemed just as focused.

Mikhail coughed getting everyone attention. "I am sure you all questions..." he stopped and looked at us seeing if we have any questions. We nodded for him to continue. "It all started back at Legion HQ..."

**(Flash back over a few hours ago.)**

**3** **rd** **POV**

Mikhail was in the Sages meeting room in Legion HQ. He scrolled through his data reading the mission report provided by Vent and Aile, and once finished Thomas stared out the window over Legion City in seemingly deep thought.

"...To bring new life into the World, eh?" he said mulling over the words.

"In the last mission report...Albert said some rather outrageous things." Mikhail said giving his thoughts on the matter. He noticed that his friend has acted out of character lately.

Thomas turned around and faced the short Sage with serious expression on his face. "Mikhail... Do you think it presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" he asked cryptically.

Mikhail gaped not believing what his friend was saying. "How absurd... Thomas, you couldn't possibly hold fast to such foolish imaginings." he said trying to make his old friend see reason.

"There are laws that give equality to humans and reploids, correct? Don't you remember? Those were the laws Albert and I agreed on them." Thomas continued.

Mikhail stepped back in shock. "W-What are you saying?"

"Give humans robotic bodies, and give reploids mortality and organic parts. So, where do you think the Human bodies for the reploids are? What do you think happened to the original Reploid data from before we gave them mortality?" he question Mikhail.

Suddenly the Chosen ones Siarnaq, Thetis, Atlas, and Aeolus teleported in, all mega-merged, and stood by Thomas staring at Mikhail their eyes glowing and unnatural red.

"Thomas... You...!" Mikhail exclaimed in fear.

Thomas let an evil smirk touch his lips, and his body radiated an evil aura that sen chills through] Mikhail's whole body. The chosen ones stepped forward-looking at Mikhail like he was a target. More likely he was.

"Albert was wrong, so I helped the Hunters." His evil aura radiated even more freezing Mikhail in place with fear. "But I do think he was right about one thing! This world needs to be reset." he exclaimed.

Fear hit Mikhail body like never before. He knew something was wrong with his friend. He knew Thomas would never do this sort of thing.

"Now, old friend unfortunately you outlive your usefulness you're not needed in the new world I will create. Chosen ones!" The chosen ones stood at attention. "Take care o..." Suddenly Thomas gripped his head screaming in pain.

"THOMAS!" Mikhail yelled breaking out of his stupor.

"NO!...STAY BACK!" Thomas yelled stopping Mikhail, but the Chosen ones looked at their master puzzled.

"Mikhail...listen.. you must run...ru..." he went silent then stood back up sweating and panting his hair frizzled. After a few moments he restored his composure and looked a t Mikhail with a wicked smile. "Sorry about that. Your friend got out of his cage, but I assure you it won't happen again."

"Your not Thomas! Who are you!?" he demanded.

False Thomas cackled. "Oh, lets just say I am the past coming back to haunt the present." he then signaled Atlas to do something.

She nodded her head and pointed one of her Knuckle busters at Mikhail. She was about to pull the trigger when two megamen teleported in front of Mikhail one was male covered in purple armor with details in red on top of a robotic gray body. His long helmet has a white plate in the front evoking the image of a skull, and his hair is a pale blue cap split in vertical segments. He carried a large scythe making him look like a grim reaper. The other megaman was female in white, blue, and black armor. She wears an odd, egg-shaped helmet. She carried a gold staff. It was Prometheus and his sister Pandora.

Prometheus pointed his scythe at Thomas with a smirk that oddly lack any hint of sadism, "Sorry, imposter, but Mikhail coming with us, and so are the Chosen ones and their bio-metals! SISTER NOW!"

Pandora nodded. "Right big brother." she said pointing her golden staff at the chosen four.

Prometheus's scythe and Pandora's staff glowed with bright white light before shooting a beam of light that engulfed Atlas, Thetis, Aeolus, and Siarnaq as they were hit dark energy escaped their body like smoke out of a chimney stake. The light formed an orb around them that brighter and larger. The possessed Thomas and Mikahil shielded their eyes from the bright light.

"WHAT THE...!" Mikhail and Thomas yelled before the light engulfed them.

Just as quick as the light expanded it disappeared. False Thomas uncovered his eyes blinking a few times readjusting to the normal amount of light. He gasped in surprise when he saw he was the only one in the room. The being possessing Thomas kept a calm composure despite losing the 4 chosen ones and Mikhail, thought the grip on his sword tighten giving the only sign that he was enraged. He took a few minutes to calm himself. He then smirked wickedly and turned his attention towards the overview of Legion City.

Mikhail opened his eyes his head pounding like someone took a hammer and smashed it repeatedly. He looked around saw he was in some sort of camp lying on the ground his robe covered in dust. He got up his legs feeling weak but the sensation stopped after a few moments.

"Well, the old geezer finally woke up." said a gravely feminine voice.

Mikhail turned towards the right to the source of the voice and was surprised to see the unmega-merged forms of Aeolus, Thetis, Atlas, and Siarnaq. Aeolus was by Atlas giving her a disciplinary gaze, Thetis was exploring some old trunk, and Siarnaq had his back against the wall his eyes closed meditating.

"Atlas, be more respectful to Master Mikhail. I know you have questions we all do, but being rude about it won't get them faster. A little respect can get you a long way." he scolded like he was scolding a child his refined accent giving the scolding an air of superiority.

"Hey, I just want to know what happened to our bio-metals..."

Aeolus slammed the end of his sheathed sword to the ground shutting Atlas up, and gave Atlas a very stern gaze that would freeze an out of control maverick in place. "They weren't ours to begin with!" he then looked at Mikhail for conformation.

Mikhail nodded conforming Aeolus assessment. Then suddenly a bright ball of light appeared between them. Everyone covered their eyes, and when the light dimmed their were 7 figures in its place. An unmega-merged Prometheus and Pandora, the 4 bio-metals, and a woman wearing a white gown with data streams going vertical across. Her face look like it was crafted by the finest artist and her angelic wings radiated a calming aura. Her eyes held a benevolence befit such an angelic being.

"I am afraid Mikhail is right, Chosen Ones. The bio-metals given to you were stolen from the ones they chose to wield them by Prometheus and Pandora under Albert's order." said the heavenly figure studying at the reaction of everyone present.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? The reason we were given the bio-metals was because they chose us. Otherwise why would they give us their power to help us change the world!? Who are you!?" Atlas asked enraged and confused.

"Hey,we didn't choose you! Our will were suppressed by Albert and the Model W fragments, and you were controlled by them as well!" Model F/Fefnir yelled enraged at Atlas indignation.

Atlas taken aback by the bio-metal's voice because for as long she had it or him he never voiced his opinions. In fact, he didn't really talk much he just seemed to be an extension of her will. After a few seconds the sound of Thetis voice broke out her shock.

"What do you mean we were controlled by the Model W's? Weren't just bio-metals that could change the world?" he asked innocently, which unsurprising since very few people know what the Model W was and fewer in full detail.

Model L/ Leviathan shook her head/body. "No, they are evil and contained the soul of a very evil man. Those who are near them eventually succumb to its influence." Leviathan explained.

Pandora nodded her head in agreement. "She is correct. The Model W corrupts those near it, eventually twisting them to its will. Trust me, me and my brother know from experience." She looked at the Chosen ones who notice her and her brother for the first time. "Now answer me this. What were each of your reasons for fighting, and what do you all remember?" she inquired.

Thetis looked down uncomfortable and deep in thought biting his lip. "I...It's all foggy... I remember taking Model L from Prometheus because I wanted the power of the W's to save oceans, but things get foggy when I found the first Model W..." Thetis tried harder to remember the memories became clearer until it was clear enough that he remembered what he said and wanted while under the evil bio-metal's influence. "No... I wanted to save the oceans, but...I didn't want to destroy humanity to do so. I would..." he said looking at his hands in shame.

Each of the participants in Albert's game dig through their minds remembering until it was clear what they did and how the model W's corrupted them.

"No, I wanted to help the weak become strong so they could defend themselves from Mavericks. Not create a world of unending war! I been through war! Why would I want to create a world full of it!?" Atlas said in disbelief at her actions during the game.

Aeolus shook his head shameful of his actions during the Game of destiny. "What have I done. I wanted to create a world without ignorance, but not like that... I shamed my family name and honor." he said the last part quietly.

Siarnaq looked at his hands remembering what he did and how the Model Ws warped his mind. Though he deleted his ability to express emotions he still felt them, and he felt shame. "NEW MEMORY DATA AQUIRED. GOAL: CREATE A WORLD WITHOUT PAIN OF BETRAYAL. GOAL CORRUPTED BY MODEL W. WAS CHANGED TO: MAKE WORLD SUFFER THE PAIN I FELT WHEN BETRAYED. PAST ACTIONS INCOMPHERHIMSIBLE." he said in his computerized voice.

Pandora and Prometheus understood all too well their anguish of being used by the Model W after having the accursed bio-metal mega-merged with them for over 50 years. "We understand how you all feel. Me and my brother had that Bio-metal fused with us it's evilness and malevolence influence out thoughts and changing our personality..." Pandora said remembering how cold and emotionless she was.

"Wait...Weren't you two mega-merged back in Legion HQ, and what is possessing Thomas to want to reset the world?" Mikhail asked with urgency.

The angelic being nodded. "I shall explain that and more. You see after the Model W's drained the negative emotional energy from Pandora and Prometheus. Then I defused the Model W fragments from their bodies removing the evil soul from them and replaced it with a part their souls allowing them to keep their mega-merge abilities. They are no longer the servants of the Model W. From then on they were known as Prometheus the Reaper Mega-man and Pandora the Witch Mega-man. After saving them and providing them their new Bio-metals I gave them some of my power to purify the corrupted chosen ones and their respective models and the mission to save you from the evil that possessed Master Thomas. An evil from long ago all the way back to the Maverick Wars. An evil I thought I destroyed completely, Sigma."

Everyone gasped in shock. They all knew who Sigma was. The Devil King of Mavericks, and the instigator and most destructive being during the Maverick War. His mark on history was remembered almost 300 years later.

"Si...Sii...Siii... SIGMA! He is alive! Wait, you said you failed to destroy him. The only thing... You're the Mother Elf!" Mikhail Exclaimed.

The Angelic figure nodded. "Yes, that is correct I am the Mother Elf, and some how a piece of the Sigma Virus survived from my purge from the Maverick war, and it will take the Mega-men powered by heroes of the past to stop them. I can't stop him not at my current power. I am still weak from being freed from Weil's control all those years ago, and restoring the memories of the four guardians drained made me even weaker. I only have a short before I must rest and recharge for the coming battle against Sigma and the Model W's soon to be in his possession." Mother Elf then looked at the 4 chosen ones. "Chosen ones though unintentionally you used the bio-metals against their will." the 4 chosen looked down in shame at their actions. "Despite that they chose you 4 to use their power to fight against this great evil."

Model H/Harpuia floated towards Aeolus who looked up in surprise. "Aeolus, you fight with honor and will sacrifice yourself to protect others. From now on I will grant you my power, so you can become the Wind Mega-man! My Password is: Ventus Airus."

Aeolus nodded, then bowed. "Thank you, I am honored." he said.

Model F/Fefnir floated towards Atlas looking her in the eye. She looked back refusing to back. "Kid, you have a fighting spirit, and you use your strength to protect weak. A strong man stands up for himself, but it takes a stronger man to stand up for others. I will grant my power, so we may fight together becoming the Flame Mega-man! My password is: Flamma Wies.

Atlas simply nodded. "I promise I will this strength to protect the weak and help them become strong."

Model P/Phantom floated towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq simply stared with extreme focus. "You are loyal to your friends willing to sacrifice yourself when necessary to protect them. My powers are yours as long they are used justly. Now become the Shadow Mega-man. My password is: Umbra Profess."

Siarnaq nodded and knelled. "GRATITUDE. UPGRADE WILL BE USED CORRECTLY."

Model L/Leviathan floated towards Thetis. Thetis looked down not ready to look her in the eye. Leviathan gently nudged him getting his attention. "Hey Kid, You have a kind and passionate heart. Your willing to protect not only the oceans, but the life that live in them and on land. As long you protect the innocent. Now become the Ice Mega-man. My password is: Glacius Passio."

Thetis smiled wide feeling better. "RIGHT! I will become the Ice Mega-man and protect not only the oceans, but life as well whether on the land or in the sea!" he exclaimed.

The Mother elf nodded and smiled. She then turned her head towards Mikhail. "Mikhail." she said grabbing his attention.

"Yes.." he said still wrapping his mind around the scenario.

"Before I have a gift for the Model A, X, and Z, and a message for the chosen ones of the Model A." she said.

Mikhail nodded speechless letting her know he is listening. The Mother Elf produced three balls of energy and gave them to Mikhail who tucked them in his robe with great care. The Mother Elf told Mikhail her message and explained the orbs use before saying her farewells, and disappearing in a bright light leaving the bio-metals, chosen ones, and the elderly sage behind.

**3** **rd** **POV**

Mikhail finished his story and looked at each of his guests reaction to put frankly everybody was surprised, except for their bio-metals and Vile who were shaking with fear, anger, frustration, and surprise. They knew that aura belonged to a monster and now he has returned.

"So the Mother Elf who was never heard from for a 100 years just appeared to battle Sigma?" Vent asked skeptically.

"Look I have proof, right here." Mikhail said pulling out the 3 orbs from his robe.

Ashe taking this as proof of his claim spoke. "So then what is the message the Mother Elf had for me and my brother?" she asked.

"It concerns with the Password to the power of Model LM: the Angelic Mega-man. It is Divino lumine: Divine Light." Mikhail answered.

"So he is back?" X asked solemnly.

Zero scoffed. "He doesn't know when to quiet." he said.

Axl remembering the orbs looked at the Mikhail. "So the orbs what are supposed to do?" he asked.

"Help restore your memories." Mikhail answered simply.

Everybody in Grey and Ashe group stared in surprise, but before more can be said the ground shook and a large explosion was heard. Everybody who could mega-merged and ran outside to see where the explosion came from. When the dust cleared three figures were revealed. Copy-X stood with arrogant smirk along, Omega looked blood thirsty and White was floating showing emotionless façade masking his insanity. Copy-X looked at Model Z then X.

"Well it is nice to see you again, X. Zero."

**(Well here is Ch 2. I would like to thank every one of my readers for the Favs and follows. Hey guys I need some help with coming up with better passwords and 'I am' phrases for the bio-metal's Model A and LM. In the game each of the bio-metals minus A have a latin password to lock their powers, and some cool 'I am' phrase. For ex. For Model L: I am the water that flows across the land, Glacius Passio. (translated to Icy Passion). Here is one I came up for Model A: I am the ally among the enemy using their form against them, Mutatio Indefinitia. (translation: Limitless transformation). Model LM: I am the Angel who light wash over the land and destroys evil, Divino Lumine.(translation: Divine light). What ya think? Can yall come up with something better? Let me know. Thanks for reading.)**


	3. A new power gained

Radio speak

(thought)

Normal speak

_**Biometal** _ **speak**

**Chapter 3: A new power gained.**

**3** **rd** **POV**

Copy X looked at each of the chosen ones, Mikhail, Vile, and the bio-metals gauging their expressions which consisted of shock and recognition. Out of everybody in the group Mikhail, Vent, Aile, Vile, Grey, Ashe and the bio-metals had the biggest look of shock and confusion on their faces, but after a few minutes fear was included in the mix once Vent, Aile, Fefnir, Phantom, Leviathan, Harpuia, X, Zero, Axl, Vile, and Mikhail recognized their aggressors

"No... It can't be..." Aile said the anxiety clear in her voice looking at Omega. "You were just a bio-metal. We sent you to Legion to be sealed away! How..."

"Oh, what with all the questioning? Didn't you two miss me and the power I provided." Omega said in mock hurt.

"Hey Vent. Aile. Who are these guys? Why do they look so much like us?" Ashe asked.

Copy X shook his head chuckling. "Don't you study history? I once ruled of Neo-Arcadia. I lead Neo-Arcadia through the energy crisis and protected humanity." he said.

"I am the God of Destruction and THE MESSIAH!" Omega exclaimed.

White Axl smiled like a maniac his eyes glowing a crimson red. He started to speak his voice sounded like two voices speaking at once like he was possessed by two people. To Axl the voices sounded oddly familiar. "We are one. We are your superior. We are White Axl, and we will destroy our inferior originals!" he said his voices resonating with each other giving him a almost demonic quality to them.

"Who are you?" Asked Grey.

" _Copy X and Omega."_ Zero said with contempt.

Copy X nodded with satisfaction. "Yes, we were resurrected by our benefactor except for our white friend over here. He is a special case. He is a hybrid clone using the DNA data from the hero of the Maverick and Elf wars Axl and his brother the one who manipulated Sigma, Lumine." he said nudging his head towards the hybrid clone.

A cold shiver ran through Axl body as he recognized the wings, the voices and the face. They were either traits belonging to him or his brother. White Axl had his face with his brother's pale skin and golden eyes, his brother's Seraph mode wings specifically the middle pair, and his brother's color scheme. The uncanny resemblance set Grey, Ashe and Axl on edge more so than the others.

"Sigma really is mad if he brought the likes of you and Omega back to life, and create a psychotic clone. The question is, why?" Mikhail said.

Copy X stared at Mikhail in surprise and then smiled. "Well isn't this interesting you somehow figured it out. I wonder how?" Copy X chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "No matter. You and your friends will be dead anyway. Sigma orders." he said charging his right buster.

"FINALLY SOME ACTION! PREPARE TO DIE, FAKE!" Omega screamed the blood lust clear in his voice.

White Axl spread his wings and took to the air.

Vent looked at Mikhail. "MIKHAIL! RUN!" he screamed.

Mikhail ran from behind them heading towards the sturdiest building he could find to hide in. Copy X shook his head in annoyance. "Why do they always run?" he looked at White Axl and nudged his head towards Mikhail. White Axl nodded and flew towards Mikhail, but before he could move a few feet Aeolus flew in front of him stopping him with a tornado slash. White Axl shielded himself with his wings the attack, which didn't even leave a scratch on him. White Axl unfurled his wings scowling at the Wind Megaman.

Aeolus pointed one of his blades at White Axl. "On my honor, I will not allow you to harm Mikhail." he said with conviction.

A few seconds later 2 duplicates of Aeolus flew from the ground and position themselves beside him one on the left and one on the right. The one on the right was Grey and the one on the left was Ashe both morphed into Aeolus using A-Trans.

"Yeah to get to him you have to get through us!" Ashe exclaimed.

"And we won't let you or your comrades have their way!" Grey added.

White Axl knew fighting all 3 Aeolus would be troublesome. Slightly troublesome, but troublesome nonetheless. Then an idea formed in his demented mind as the memories, thoughts, and egos of two people crudely formed into one being calculate the best course of action to execute said idea. White Axl grinned and flew in the opposite direction at high speed landing in an open area a couple of miles away from the group baiting the 3 Aeolus to followed him.

Meanwhile on the ground the rest of the group watched as Grey, Aeolus, and Ashe followed White Axl to where ever he went. Copy- X looked towards the direction White Axl and his pursuers went musing on what the hybrid clone was planning.

"(I wonder...)" Copy- X thought as turned his attention back towards the mega-men left behind. "Well looks our comrade will keep quite a few of your friends busy leaving me and Omega vs you eight." he aimed his buster at the group. "Don't disappoint us. Ready, Omega?"

Omega gave Copy-X a bloodthirsty grin. "What you think?" he answered.

Copy-X rolled his at Omega's answer and pointed his buster at the remaining mega-men and Vile. "Lets get started shall we." he said grinning lowering his buster aiming it at their feet. "Crystal Wall."

**(Vs Omega bgm: Cannon ball revenge. Vs Copy X bgm: X the legend. Vs White Axl bgm: Lumine 1** **st** **boss theme.)**

After saying those words Copy-X lifted his buster like he was pulling something out of the ground. As he performed the action green crystal pillars sprout from the ground right under the feet of the mega-men. The mega-men dodged out of the way separating into two groups Vent, Pandora, Atlas, and Prometheus dodged left while Aile, Vile, Siarnaq and Thetis dodged right. Copy X and Omega nodded to each other then dashed towards the separated groups. Copy-X went after Vent's group while Omega went after Aile's.

"GET READY!" Aile and Vent yelled to their respective groups.

Siarnaq started to beam Kunais at the incoming Omega. "INITIATING COMBAT PROTOCOLS." he stated as he continued to throw Kunais at his target.

Omega didn't stop as he use his O-saber to effortlessly deflect or block the incoming Kunais, but before he could get within striking distance of Aile he spotted something in the corner of his and quickly dashed back narrowly avoiding a serpentine ice dragon. The dragon hit the spot he been not even a few seconds ago causing a discharge of ice and rock.

"Dang it! Almost had him!"

Omega turned his head towards the source of the voice only to see a disappoint Thetis his harpuia still glowing form his charged attack. Omega cursed himself for not aware of his surroundings.

"You nearly got me there, but don't think you will get me again!" Omega's saber began to glow an eerie yellow.

Zero recognized this attack. **"THETIS, MOVE OUT THE WAY!"** he yelled.

But it was too late Omega performed a downward slash unleashing the energy charged up in saber in a single yellowish-orange wave. Thetis knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge in time created an ice barrier in front of him. The energy wave hit the barrier with maximum force. The barrier held and kept the wave at bay….

For a few seconds.

Fear and shock spread across the young reploid's face as his ice barrier began to crack then shattered sending ice chunks at him. Thetis instinctively lifted his arms to guard his body particularly his face from the attack. The ice chunks and the energy wave hit Thetis sending him back inch by inch until he couldn't stand his ground anymore, and was finally sent crashing through a wall.

"THETIS! LEVIATHAN!" Aile yelled receiving no response. Her right hand tighten its grip around the hilt of her ZX saber, and trembled with anger. Thetis was barely a teenager practically a kid, and she let him get hurt.

" **Don't worry about them. They're strong they will be alright, but for now focus on Omega. We both know what he did is nothing, but a slap on the wrist."** Zero wanted to help Thetis and Leviathan, but first they have to take care of Omega.

"ZERO OBSERVATION IS CORRECT. BASED ALL PREVIOUS COMBAT DATA THERE'S IS A 95.5 % CHANCE THAT HE'S ONLY MILDLY DAMAGED. OUR PRIORITY SHOULD THE BIGGEST THREAT OMEGA." Siarnaq added in his signature robotic tone not taking his focus of Omega. He charged up his gauntlets. "RECOMMEND COURSE OF ACTION, FOCUS ALL AVAIBLE FIREPOWER ON TARGET. CHANCES OF SUCCESS 25.798%"

Phantom nodded in agreement. **"Though the odds are low, It's our greatest chance for success."** Phantom looked at Omega who was just standing across from the group with a feral grin mocking them his O-Saber at the ready. **"Our only chance."**

"Alright, here's the plan. Vile, you assault Omega from the air give him everything you got." Aile ordered.

"On it." Vile activated his jet pack and flew into the sky hovering over Aile and Siarnaq.

"Siarnaq, You and Phantom take Omega from behind, and me and Zero will take him from the front distracting him." Aile switched her ZX-Saber to its buster pistol mode, then aimed it Omega. "Ready? On my mark… GO!" Aile yelled firing a few regular shots then a charge shot at Omega.

Siarnaq got his Kunais ready. "ACKNOWLEDGED." And with the blinding speed of a ninja Siarnaq ran towards Omega's right trying to flank him.

Vile activated every weapon he got. His shoulder cannon and missile, and his arm mounted vulcans launcher locked on to Omega ready to fire. As he aimed his weapons his thoughts turned towards what happened during the Maverick War and Elf War, and his role in both of them. He still remembered as clear as day the carnage and madness of both wars. Then his thoughts turned towards his family. He wasn't allow it to happen. He wasn't going to allow the madness to happen again. He won't allow his family, his wife and son to experience such a war ever.

Vile fired everything. His cannon flashed as it fired three rounds, his missile launcher fired three missiles and his vulcans fired hundred upon hundred of rounds. All going towards Omega.

On the ground made it behind Omega ready to strike. He won't let He unleashed his charge attack throwing two huge energy shurikens at the Red Demon.

Omega smiled in amusement as he watched his opponents attacks come towards him. "Final. I thought I was going wait here all day, and it looks like they are going to try to attack from all sides." Omega chuckled, he had something just for the occasion. Omega took his O-Saber and held in a defensive stance. His entire body glowed a yellowish green.

All the attacks hit the Red Demon all at once producing a shock-wave and dust mushroom. Aile's group watch in anticipation as the dust cleared. The dust cleared, in the middle was an unscathed Omega glowing with energy.

"Goku Monken." he said recognizing the technique.

"What?" asked Aile.

Before Zero could respond Siarnaq yelled.

"OMEGA'S ENERGY OUTPUT IS RISING!" Siarnaq Warned.

"EVERYBODY, RUN AND TAKE COVER NOW!" Zero yelled with urgency.

But it was too late as suddenly a shout was heard.

" **TENSHOUHA!"**

A tower of blue energy appeared consuming the group even Vile. The resulting explosion caused a few buildings to crumble, and a glassed crater to for where Omega and Aile's group was. In the middle of the crater was a cackling Omega standing over the unconscious bodies of Vile and Siarnaq, and a severely damaged Aile. Vile with green armor crackling with electricity, cover in scorch arks, melted metal and falling apart, his helmet's visor glass shattered revealing his face. Siarnaq and his bio-metal lay on the ground demega-merged. Siarnaq was covered in bruises and cuts, his clothes in tatters. Aile was the only one still standing using her ZX-Saber as a crutch.

"How disappointing, Fake. Is this all your power." Omega walked towards Aile O-Saber in hand. His face sporting an evil grin. "Then again I am stronger than, or you have a poor choice in chosen ones." Omega shrugged his shoulders nonchalant. "And now thanks to your weakness you're going to lose another person close to you." Omega stared at his O-Saber as if remembering something, then chuckled.

A rare shot of fear shot through Zero's body. "No… Not again…." he whispered.

Aile just stared at the blood thirsty reploid gnashing her teeth. "What's so funny!?"

"Oh, I was just thinking this is eerily similar to something that happened during the Elf war with a certain navigator." he said with a savage grin.

If Zero had hands they would clenched and shaking with anger, and if he had teeth they would be grinding on each other Flashes of the reploid being held by the throat by Omega her rapier sitting useless on the ground broken in half. Her once vibrant face was now stone cold and her armor was cracked or shattered in multiple places revealing her inner-workings and servos. ' _I love you, Zero.'_ being her last words before Omega crushed her neck with his bare hands.

Aile shivered as an angry aura washed over not directed towards her, but towards Omega. And it was all coming from her bio-metal. For the first time Aile felt a shiver of fear of her bio-metal. She never felt such anger from Zero before, she knew that Omega has hit a very sore nerve. Whoever he was talking about meant a lot to Zero.

"Omega, I won't let you do to Aile like you did to Layer!" Zero yelled the fury clear in his voice.

Omega smirked evilly. "Looks like I jogged your memory, which will make this disappointing fight somewhat not a waste of time." And to Zero's and Aile's fear Omega was upon them saber ready strike the killing blow.

**(With Vent's group.)**

Meanwhile, Vent, Prometheus, Pandora and Atlas were taking cover behind a metal wall being bombarded by buster fire from the X clone. Atlas step out of her cover, and fired a few shots at Copy-X using her Knuckle Busters. Copy-X saw the buster shots coming, and used his buster to produce a gaia shield. The gaia shield absorbed the buster shots leaving Copy-X unscathed.

Copy-X let out an arrogant laugh. "It seems you grown weaker Fefnir,-" A arrogant grin touch Copy-X's face. "-or maybe your bio-match is took weak to use your power properly. Humph, either way I am very disappointed in you."

Atlas duck back behind cover gritting her teeth. "Why that arrogant pompous asshole call us weak, Fefnir! I AM GOING SHOVE MY BUSTERS SO FAR UP HIS ASS-"

Fefnir floated in front of Atlas before she did something stupid. **"Don't let him get to you! He is trying to make you angry so you would make mistakes. Trust me many of my opponents who knew of my anger problem try that trick on me."** Fefnir advised.

"HEY, I DON'T HAVE A ANGER PROBLEM!" Atlas shot back as a low charged buster shot blow a piece of their cover away.

"Excuse me, but I think we have more important matters at the moment than Atlas emotional state. Cause I am pretty sure this knock-off is just toying with us." Prometheus pointed out.

Before Atlas could respond Vent interrupted. "Prometheus is right. If he want it to kill us,-" Vent peek out of cover, and fired a couple of shots from his ZX-buster which were absorbed by Copy-X's Crystal wall. "-he would have done it by now. X, Fefnir, knowing anything we don't about this guy?"

" **Beside still being the same megalomaniac with a god/messiah complex that ruled over Neo-Arcadia with an iron fist, he seems more powerful than I remember him to be."** Fefnir looked towards X.

X nodded. **"I agree with Fefnir. It seems Sigma upgraded him to be a perfect physical copy including my abilities."**

Vent let an irritated sigh. "Great we're pretty much facing a mad knock-off who has been upgraded to be the equal of X. Not only that, but he is very likely holding back by a lot." he said without skipping a beat.

"Copy-X is more powerful than anticipated. We need to plan careful lest we face our destruction." Pandora said in her emotionless voice used when she was under the Model W's control. Despite beings free from the evil bio-metal the brother and sister duo psyche will be affected by the years under its influence for the rest of their lives.

Vent shivered slightly at her voice, while Prometheus gave a sad look towards his little sister. Fefnir and Atlas wouldn't admit it out-loud, but even they found it a little creepy.

"She is right. Copy-X is more powerful than we thought. Vent, what's the plan." asked X.

Vent peeked over his cover to get a glimpse at Copy-X. He was just standing in the same spot he was in when he was bombarding them with buster fire now the arrogant smirk replaced with a bored expression.

"Come now I thought one of the heroes who stopped Serpent would have more backbone." Taunted Copy-X.

X nudged Vent's shoulder. **"Ignore him, Vent. Whats the plan?"**

Vent looked down in thought. Copy-X was just as powerful as X, and more than likely have all his abilities. Vent concluded that the best chance they all had was to attack consecutively, and keep the clone off guard not allowing him the chance to counter. A plan formed in Vent's mind a risky plan, but a plan nonetheless.

"All right!" he said grabbing everyone attention. "I have a plan, but it depends on us doing our part." Vents points at Pandora then Atlas. "Pandora, and Atlas will fire everything they got at Copy-X distracting him, and while he is distracted-" Vent points at Prometheus and himself. "-me and Prometheus will go in, and fight him at close-range since he is a long range fighter. I will go for his front and Prometheus will flank him." Vent explained.

Atlas snorted. "I don't know there's too any ifs for even y taste." Atlas commented.

"I agree Copy-X maybe arrogant, but he is no fool. He always have something up his sleeve." said Fefnir.

"I agree with Fefnir, but I take it is all we got." asked X.

Vent nodded. "Yes, X, It's now or never."

Prometheus placed his scythe on his shoulder. "Then what are we withing for? Lets do this!" he said with a sadistic grin.

"Alright, everyone, on my mark." Vent held his left hand after switching his ZX-buster to saber mode.

Atlas charged her knuckle busters 100%, Pandora wand charged with ice and electric energy and Prometheus gripped his scythe charging it with shadow and flame energy.

"GO!" signaled Vent.

Atlas and Pandora leap out of cover, and provided cover fire. Atlas released her charge shots followed a few normal buster shots, while Pandora fired electrically charged Ice spikes. Copy-X saw the shots coming, and produced a Crystal Wall spire in front of him. Both Atlas's and Pandora's attacks hit the crystal barrier causing an explosion of crystal and ice shards. Copy-X was knocked by the shock-wave, he put his arms shielding his face from crystal/ice shards, which bounced off his arm guards harmlessly. Out of the smoke Vent came out ZX-Saber in hand ready to slice Copy-X down the middle Copy-X expected that and was disappointed, but he didn't expect Prometheus to be coming in from behind his scythe's blade covered in a black fire, and a blood thirsty grin on his face. Copy-X was caught by surprise and was slightly impressed… Only slightly. The look of surprise on Copy-X's face filled Vent's group with hope that the plan was working, but it all disappeared when a smirk appeared on Copy-X's face.

"I'm slightly impressed taking advantage of y lack of hand to hand combat skills, but unfortunately for you two I have a counter measure. Volt Twister."

After Copy-X uttered those two words a tornado of electricity surrounded him, protecting him from Vent and Prometheus attacks. Vent and Prometheus, and in turn X were caught in the tornado's electric currents causing surges of electricity to flow through them causing to convulse and twitch in pain.

" **AAARRRRAAGGHHHHH!"** X, Vent, and Prometheus screamed before falling to the ground motionless. Their armor was scorched and blackened with smoke radiating of their bodies. Copy-X walked up to Vent and aimed his buster at Vent's head.

"NO!" Pandora screamed in horror.

Before Copy-X could pull the trigger a blue tower of light appeared not too far from their position. Atlas, Fefnir and Pandora watched in fear and awe at the amount of power radiating from the tower, but Copy-X on the other hand merely smiled. When the tower of light died down Copy-X chuckled.

"Well, It looks like Omega either finished your friends or about give the finishing blow. Disappointing quite honestly, I figure since you all were chosen that you all would be more of a challenge. Hmm, I wonder if White Axl already took care of the other three." Copy-X mused.

Fear and anger struck Pandora and Fefnir. They may have not known their new comrades long, but they formed a strong enough bond to care each others well being due to all of them being used by Albert. Fefnir felt frustrated, if only he had a body he would lend a hand and show the clone why he was a guardian.

Atlas gritted her teeth the anger swelling inside of her. "YOU BASTARD!" Atlas charged at Copy-X ready to pound him into paste with her Knuckle Busters, but before she could get within range Copy-X casually aimed his buster at her and Pandora.

"Drift Diamond." he said lazily.

Two huge white snowflakes fired from his buster hitting Atlas and Pandora. Crystal-like ice started to spread from their feet to their necks leaving only their heads uncovered. Pandora and Atlas struggled with all their might to break out of their icy prison to no avail. Atlas struggled in her bonds like a raging beast trying to break free using her fire based powers to melt the ice with little results. Pandora on the other hand calmed herself, and analyzed the situation.

"(At this rate by the time the ice breaks it will to late… I'm sorry, brother.)" Pandora thought solemnly.

Copy-X pointed his buster at an unconscious Vent charging it up, ignoring the obscenities being directed towards him. "Please be quiet. Your turn will come soon enough." he said not taking his eyes off of his target.

Pandora and Atlas can only watched as Copy-X charged up for the finishing blow.

**(With Grey, Ashe, and Aeolus.)**

While Vent's and Aile's group were fighting Copy-X and Omega Grey, Ashe and Aeolus along with Axl and Harpuia landed in the ruinous shopping district of the camp. There were shops in disrepair some look like they were made with proper building material and would last for a few years, some on the other hand look like they were made out of sand and cheap metal held together by glue and spit that even the most desperate would make shelter in. But what worry the group about the buildings wasn't how good they were for sheltering, but the fact they provided plenty of opportunities for ambushes. Ashe and Grey changed back into their Model A mega-merged forms.

Aeolus looked around both his sabers in hand ready for anything. "I don't like this. It's too confined, and a prime place for ambushes." he said.

Harpuia nodded in agreement. **"I agree, we need to move slowly and with caution. Lest we catch ourselves in a trap."**

Ashe with her pistols in hand scanned her surroundings. "I dare him to come out, we'll beat him so hard Sigma will have to clone another one." Ashe boasted.

Grey let out a sigh at his sister's bravado. "Ashe, I think we should be careful around this one. There's something… off about him." Grey advised.

"I agree with Grey. There's something just not right about my hybrid clone. I think he may have a few screws loose." Axl commented.

"I sense it as well. The look in his eyes was that of barely controlled madness as if two minds are barely melded together. Lets proceed with caution." said Harpuia.

Grey spotted something in the corner of his eye, he pushed Ashe out of way as a double-headed beam scythe barely missing her.

" **That Scythe..."** Axl whispered.

The group watched as the weapon boomeranged back into its owners hand. It was an old style reploid, his armor was a dark blue and red with white lines that look like bones. He pointed red shoulder aromor that look like horns when combined with face-like chest armor. He had pointed feet that covered up and pointed knee caps that covered down. He looked like the grim reaper.

"That must White Axl using A-trans. Lets get them!" Ashe yelled.

Harpuia charged up his blades, while Grey and Ashe aimed their weapons at the A-transed White Axl. But there was a problem, they couldn't pull the trigger. There hands trembled as they tried to make the shot, but it was like their hands had a mind of their own.

"Ashe, Grey, is everything alright!?" asked Aeolus.

"I don't know, but I think it's Axl. I can feel it, he doesn't want White Axl for some reason." Ashe said gritting her teeth.

"Axl, what's wrong? Why won't you let us shoot him?" asked Grey.

" **He's…."** Axl couldn't let them shoot. The sight of Reploid brought familiar feelings to the bio-metal like that of a son to father. He didn't want to hurt the reploid, he knew it wasn't really the reploid that was his mentor and the closest thing he had to a father. It tore his heart out the first time, he wasn't sure if he could do it again.

Then after looking at the reploid's scythe something clicked both Grey's and Ashe's mind.

"Axl, is he copying the one you considered a father?" asked Ashe.

"I can't do it. I could barely do it once, but again..." Axl respnded.

Aeolus clenched his hands in anger at White Axl for using such an unhonorable trick. To use the forms of one love ones in such was despicable to him, and Harpuia felt the same. Aeolus looked at Grey and Ashe.

"Grey, Ashe, you two try to break Axl out of it,-" Aeolous activated his wings. "-me and Harpuia will take care of this unhonorable whelp. Lets go Harpuia!"

"Right!" Harpuia responded as Aeolus dashed towards the imposter sabers in hand.

White Axl smirked as Aeolus dashed towards him. His plan was working perfectly by morphing into Axl's mentor/father he has induced a psychological effect caused by the hesitance to hurt one love ones. Basically, White Axl metaphorically hit below the belt and then some. With the bio-matches for Model A busy, White Axl can focus on the Wind Megaman. White Axl threw his scythe at Aeolus spinning it like a buzz-saw. Aeolus dodged to his left the scythe barely missing him. Unknown to him White Axl used his form's special ability, Bunshin.

A copy of White Axl appeared behind Aeolus, while the original charged in Scythe in hand from the front. The Bunshin clone did a forward slash with his scythe, Aeolus was able to dodge it, but it wasn't meant to hit. Aeolus caught by surprise by the clone that appeared behind him didn't notice the original behind him. The original used scythe to send him down straight into the ground.

Aeolus crashed into the ground with a large 'thud!'. Ashe, Axl and Grey watched in horror and surprise in how easily Aeolus and his bio-metal was beaten. During the Game of Destiny he was one the toughest opponents they faced due to his cool and calculating style. To be taken down so easily was almost unthinkable.

"Axl, I understand you don't want to hurt what looks like your father, but he is not. He is just a mockery, an imposter. He is using your love for your father against you. Come on, Axl your stronger than this. Don't let this cheap patchwork knock-off get to you. We need you." said Grey.

The original White Axl landed in front of Aeolus, while his clone disappeared. White Axl stood over the unconscious Aeolus raising his scythe ready to finish. When a buster shot knocked the scythe out of his hand. White Axl turned his attention towards the source of the shot. He saw a determine Grey and Ashe aiming their pistols st them and a seething Axl staring daggers at the clone.

Axl was angry to put it mildly. How dare this knockoff used his mentor's, his father's form for such a dirty trick. Axl was going to make his and his brother's clone hurt like hell. He was going to make him wish Sigma didn't clone him.

"Grey. Ashe." Axl said.

"Yeah." Grey responded.

" _ **Thanks."**_

Ashe smiled. "No problem, that's what friends are for. Now lets kick his ass!"she yelled.

" **Lets."** Axl responded smirking inwardly.

Grey and Ashe nodded towards each other, and then dashed towards the clone. Ashe fired her buster pistols at the clone firing as many shots as her trigger finger would allow. White Axl seeing the shots coming towards flapped his wings and lifted himself into the sky dodging the shots. He smiled in triumphant at that their vain effort of taking him down. What he didn't know that they were merely a distraction.

"NOW, GREY!" Ashe yelled.

"Right! A-TRANS!" Grey body glowed as he morphed into Aeolus. He flew into the air and with a slash of his sabers unleashed two cyclones heading towards White Axl, while Ashe grabbed Aeolus moving him to safety placing him behind a wall of a crumbled building. White Axl quickly spread out his wings, the feathers glowed as an energy field surrounded him. The cyclones hit the energy shield, razor sharp winds bombard the shield as the cyclones consumed the clone.

"TAKE THAT YOU CHEAP IMITATION!" Ashe cheered.

Grey smirked, after an attack like that White Axl should be weaken enough that the he would be easier to fight.

While Grey and Ashe were confident that things would go their way Axl on the other hand felt differently his the instincts from his hunter days coming to life telling him that it wasn't over.

And he was right.

For when the cyclones dissipated looks of surprise and disbelief spread across their faces. Where the cyclones used to be stood a glowing orb, the orb dissipated revealing an annoyed White Axl.

White Axl smirked. "Our turn." He spread out his wings, their wing tip glowing.

"Refrain." he said simply as each tip fired a small laser beam homing in on Grey and Ashe combning to form two larger beams.

" **ASHE! GREY! DODGE!"** Axl panicked, but it was no use the beams were to fast and each beam hit their target.

Ashe lifted her arms to shield her face before being hit by the beam and knocked against a metal wall, while Grey tried to shield himself with his sabers blocking only for a few seconds before his guard broke causing him to be blasted reverting him back to his default form. Grey fell to the ground a smoke trail following behind him.

Axl was scared. He would rarely admit, but there was two things he feared the most: His family and friends going maverick forcing him to put them doan, and the death of his friends and family especially whn he is helpless to do anything. And White axl could very well make the second fear come true.

" **GREY! ASHE! SAY SOMETHING!"**

The only response Axl got was the painful groans from the unconscious forms of his friends. White Axl smiled triumphantly charging up his wings ready to end it. Truth be told he was disappointed he figure he would get more of a challenge from the ones who beat Albert. Oh well, life is full of disappointments.

His wings glowed as energy charged up in their wing tips.

"Goodbye." he said maliciously as he fired the killing blow.

**(With Mikhail.)**

Mikhail was scared and worried not just for himself, but also for the kids fighting the 3 persuers sent by Sigma. He just witness each of the chosen ones fall to their hands like they were nothing. Mikhail was hiding in one of the ruins that miraculously avoided any damage form the fight. Mikhail put his hands together praying to anybody for a miracle.

And his prayers were answered.

He felt a warm sensation from his robe, he dug into his robe and pulled the source. The source were the three orbs given to him by the Mother Elf glowing a bright ocean blue. Mikhail stared at the orbs memorized by their shine.

"What in the wor-" before he could finish the orbs glowed even brighter and like a comet shot out of his hand and thorugh the roof of the building each orb heading towards the location of Bio-Metals X, Z and A.

Mikhail just stared at the roof speechless, he had no idea what just happened, but he had a very good feeling about it.

**(With Vent Group.)**

Copy-X aimed his charging buster at Vent smiling in triumphant, he was finally going to prove that he was superior to his original. Though he wasn't technically fighting X just merely a sort of proxy it was still quite satisfying.

"Goodbye, Vent, X." he said as he was about t pull the trigger much to the horror of Atlas and Pandora.

But before he pulled the trigger a shining blue orb dropped from the sky and enveloped Vent and his bio-metal in a solid blue energy that glowed so bright that it forced Copy-X, Atlas and Pandora to squint and cover their eyes.

"Fefnir, what's happening to vent." asked Atlas.

" **I don't know, Kid. But I got a feeling things will go our way."**

Pandora stared at the energy field that enveloped Vent. "I sense a great power will soon be unleashed." she said absently.

Atlas was about to ask what in the world she was mumbling about when the field glowed brighter blinding everyone. Copy-X jumped back covering his eyes protecting them form the bright light.

**(Inside the Vent's energy field.)**

Vent opened his eyes and let in a deep breath. He was alive, he thought for sure that he was dead. That Copy-X would finish him off while he was down. Vent sat himself up slowly until he got on his feet. He looked around scanning his surroundings, and his blood froze.

"(AM I really dead?!)" he thought as he checked his surroundings multiple times seeing only the white void that surrounded him.

"Where am I? What am I in…."

"Vent, your not dead." a voice chuckled behind him.

**(A/N: X voiced by Mark Gatha.)**

Vent jumped and looked behind him, and what he saw caused to to prepare to fight. It was Copy-X or a being that looked like him. He was about to fight until he stopped himself cause one: he noticed he wasn't Mega-merged, and two: this X had green eyes. The real X has green eyes.

"X, is that you?" asked Vent.

X nodded.

Vent looked at X surprised and confused. He knew it was really him, but the question was where were they, and why wasn't X a bio-metal anymore.

"How? Why aren't you a bio-metal, and what is this place?"

X shook his head. "I don't know, but I believe the reason it has to do for the fact of where we are. As for where we are, I don't know , but if I harbored a guess I think we are in Cyber-Space."

Vent eyes shot up. "You mean the realm where Cyber-Elves reside. The realm we go when humans and reploids..." Vent didn't need to finish his sentence.

X nodded in conformation. "But the question is why are we here. We aren't dead."

"I can answer your questions." said an elderly voice.

Vent and X jumped up and looked behind them. Behind them was an elderly man wearing a white lab coat and brown pants. He had a fluffy white beard and he radiated a kindness found only in father and grandfather.

X and Vent stared dumbfounded and who wouldn't when your standing face to face to a man who was supposed to have died centuries ago. Standing before them was the late Dr. Thomas Xavier Light.

"Father..." X whispered.

Dr. Light gave X a warm smile. "It is nice to see you again, X" then he looked at Vent with the same smile. "And it is nice to finally meet you, Vent."

Vent merely blinked confused, after a few moments he finally spoke. "Your the famous Dr. Light. Your alive."

Dr. Light shook his head. "Not exactly , Vent, I am merely a shadow of my former self. An AI based on my brain patterns." Light's smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious expression. "Listen we don't have much time. I need you all to listen to what I have to say."

Vent and X straighten up and paid close attention, and as much as X want to talk to at least a shadow of his father he knew time was of the essence.

Seeing he got their full attention Light continued. "As you already know Sigma is back," Vent and X nodded. "We don't know what he is planning, but I am afraid it will cause much suffering, so I have upgraded some armor sets for you two to use." Light let out a sad sigh. "I was hoping I wouldn't making anymore weapons of war, but with evil beings like Sigma they will always be needed."

From the ground between Light, X and Vent a blue capsule appeared. The capsule hissed and the top half slowly opened. Inside was an armor set X found familiar, he knew he wore it before, but he place when. It looked like a more heavily armored version of the armor used when Vent or Aile mega-merged with model X alone.

"This is the upgraded Neo-Armor. X used this when he, Axl and Zero were sent to Giga City. Touch the armor, X, Vent, and you will be able to fight Copy-X ore evenly. And X will have his memories restored."

Vent stared at the armor in awe. It exude an almost heroic and powerful aura and their some sort of energy emitters on the back. X stared with a sense of unknown nostalgia, this armor he knew served him well, and will serve Vent well.

"X, Vent." Light said grabbing their attention. "X, I would to say I am proud of you. You did more than I could possibly imagined achieving peace between robots and humans."

X nodded. "Thank you, Father. I will continue to fight to protect the peace of the world."

Light then looked at Vent. Vent couldn't help, but stare right back with awe and respect. "Vent, I saw how you and your sister use X's power to maintain the peace and protect innocents. I would like to say that X couldn't have chosen a more worthy duo and that I am honored that how you two used his power."

Vent nodded feeling more confident.

Light nodded sastified. "Now touch the armor, X, Vent. Use the power to protect the innocent, and protect the peace between humans and reploids!"

X clenched his fist and raised in the air. "We will. We stop anyone who dare threaten the peace we worked to achieved."

Vent punched his hand. "Yeah, we will make Sigma regret showing his head again."

Vent and X walked towards the capsule, and touched the armor. A bright light consumed them as a raw power flowed through them.

**(With Aile's group.)**

Aile could only watch as Omega lifted his Saber ready finish her off. She couldn't die like this, she couldn't let her friends die like this. Too many people were counting on them, and if they die Sigma would follow through with his plans unopposed.

Zero was thinking similar thoughts and more. He had lost two people that were precious to him before though he couldn't the how he knew it hurt him in the heart, and know he was going lose another one. He was angry and frustrated with himself and how powerless he was.

Before Omega could deliver the finishing blow a glowing orb descended from the heavens hitting Aile and Zero engulfing them in glowing energy orb. Omega jumped back covering his face as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Omega lowered his free arm once his eyes adjusted. "Interesting, looks like this is going to be fun after all." he said with a blood thirsty grin.

**(Inside Aile's energy field.)**

Aile blinked twice taking in her surroundings one minute she was staring death in the face , now she was surrounded by nothing, but white void, and most confusing of all she was unmega-merged.

"Where am I? (And where is Zero?)" she wondered studying her surroundings or lack of there of.

"That's what I am wondering as well." said a familiar voice.

Aile quickly turned toward the source of the voice, and couldn't believe her eyes, standing before was a splitting image of Omega except the doppelgangers face lacked the visible psychotic blood-lust and instead was calm, collected, harden and sane. Aile had a hunch of who this look alike was.

"Zero, is that you?" she asked uncertain.

Zero nodded. "Yeah, it's me." he rolled his shoulders and experimentally clenched his hands. "Man it is nice to have a body."

"But how?"

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue, Aile, but if I could hazard a guess it might have something to do with this place. Whatever this place is.

"Quite simply you two are in cyber-space." answered a voice very familiar to Zero.

An intense loathing flooded Zero, he recognized the voice. The voice of his Father. Aile and Zero turned towards the source of the voice and saw an elderly man with gray hair, but bald on top and a gray mustache. He staring at Aile and Zero with a serious yet tired expression, and from what Aile could detect a large amount of regret when he stares at Zero.

"You." Zero said simply, yet conveying his dislike of the man in front of him.

"Hello, Zero. Good to see you again." Wily greeted.

"Wish I could say the same about you, 'Father'." Zero huffed.

Wily let out a sad sigh knowing his son has every right to hate him. "Listen, I need you two to pay attention to what I have to say. We don't have much time before Omega recuperate and attack."

Wily snapped his fingers. A capsule rose form the ground in front of Aile and Zero and inside was a suit of black armor reminiscent of a demonic bat with bat wings on the back and helmet, and clawed hands that could more than likely ripped through anything. Aile stared at the armor with awe and a bit of fear though it was empty. Zero on the other hand stared at it and unconsciously said:

"Absolute Zero..."

Wily nodded. "Correct this should make your fight with Omega a little easier." He let out a sigh, but the side-effect is still there." he added.

Aile blinked confused. "Wait so this could allow us to fight toe to toe with Omega and what do you mean by 'the side-effect'." she asked suspiciously.

"The armor increase the fighting instinct of the wearer increasing combat performance, but after a few minutes the wearer will go berserk barely differentiating between friend or foe." Wily explained.

"So if I use it for too long I would go berserk, but then we need the power boost to save our friends and ourselves." Aile mused weighing the pro and cons of the armor.

Zero placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I believe I used this armor before. If you go berserk I can reel you in."

Aile nodded. "Alright then, lets do this."

"Good, now both of you need to touch the armor and with that not only you will gain the armor, but also all of Zero's memories will be restored."

Zero and Aile nodded.

"Also, Zero."

Zero stared Wily wondering what he wanted to say.

"I regretted many things including what I did to you and your brother, and I know it doesn't mean much, but I never regretted creating you and Bass." Wily said wistfully.

Zero not quite sure how to respond simply nodded and stood by Aile.

"Well here we go." She said as her and Zero touch the capsule and was engulfed in a bright light.

**(With Grey's and Ashe's group.)**

White Axl charged up his wings ready to finish the fight, but in honesty it wasn't much of a fight. He wanted more a fight from one of his donors and his proxies, but at least he proved he was superior. He locked on the chosen ones and the surrounding area going for a scorch earth approach to also get their green friend.

White Axl was about fire his attack when he was distracted nby a glowing orb that split into two each orb heading towards where Grey and Ashe was.

"Interesting." White Axl said as he stopped charging his attack. "Very interesting." He had a hunch that the battle is about to be challenging.

Both orbs hit the unconscious forms of Grey and Ashe at the same time engulfing them in the same energy field that engulfed Vent and Aile.

**(Inside Grey's and Ashe's energy field.)**

"Hey, Wake up. Grey, Ashe, Wake up."

Grey and Ashe lifted themselves up and slowly opened their eyes being greeted by the sight of a black with red lines version of White Axl minus the angelic wings. His face was white not pale white just white and he had spiky auburn hair exposedin a pony tail fashion on the back of his head, but his most noticeable feature was the X-shaped scar on his face.

Grey and Ashe not recognizing the reploid instantly jumped up and tried to grab their buster pistols except there was a slight problem.

"Wait," Ashe studied herself and her brother noting their normal clothes and lack of armor. "Why aren't we mega-merged anymore!" She panicked.

Axl chuckled. "Calm down, guys, don't worry it is Axl." he then pointed at his head. "Don't my helmet design look familiar to you two?"

Grey and Ashe studied the reploid more closely, and found the helmet reminded them of a certain bio-metal's design.

"Axl?" Grey eyed Axl over. "Is that you?"

Axl gave a wide smile, and pointed at himself with his thumb. "Yup, and in the flesh." he rolled his shoulders and hopped up slightly. "And it feels good. Better than being a floating hunk of metal."

**(A/N: Axl voiced by Jeffery Watson.)**

Ashe stared at Axl shocked and baffled. "Wow, Axl, your voice got deeper."

Axl nodded. "Yeah, I hate that squeky voice, and besides this one feels right."

"Hey, Ashe, Axl, I think we should be focusing on where we are, and how we got here." Grey suggested

"Yeah this place is nothing but a white void." Ashe looked some more feeling a bit on edge being surrounded by literally nothing. "And it's making me uneasy."

"Don't worry, Ashe, Grey, and my son, there's nothing to fear." said a voice in a motherly tone.

Axl froze. He recognized that voice. It was a voice that filled him with warmth and longing, it belonged to a person he longed to see one day. Axl turned around towards the source, and his heart dropped. Standing before him was a woman in her late thirties with long golden blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a lab coat and on top of her head was Ushanka(or ear hat, a Russian winter hat.). She was smiling warmly at Axl filling Axl with a strong sense of nostalgia. He knew who she was. It a woman he and his brother longed to see again. The one that created them with loving hands, the one that breathed life into them. The woman was Axl's….

"Mom..." Axl said almost breathless.

The one Axl called 'Mom' walked towards him and placed a hand on Axl's cheek caressing it slightly, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Axl, my son…. You grown so much." she said quietly.

Ashe and Grey gawked at the scene for standing in front of them was the creator or mother of Axl and his brother Lumine. The fact she died hundreds of years ago confused them even more.

"Your Kallinka Cossack. Your the one that created Axl and his brother. Your their mother." said Grey.

Axl snapped out of his stupor and touch his mother's hand resting on his cheek. "Mom, is that really you?"

Kalinka smiled sadly and looked into her son's eyes. "Yes and no." she let out a sigh. "I am a AI program created from the real Kalinka's brain patterns over 400 years ago. You could say I am just a shadow, an echo of my former self. I was created based on a process similar to what Light has created to watch over you and your brother, but unforeseen events complicated things."

Axl looked solemnly. "So your not really my Mom just a sort of AI carbon copy."

Kalinka shook her sadly. "Not a carbon copy more of a shadow, an outline of the real thing." She then took off Axl's helmet revealing auburn hair he in a sense inherited from his grandfather. "But if she was really here right now, she would be proud of you and Lumine. I wish he was here right now." she then hugged him and he hugged back tears pouring form his face.

Grey and Ashe just stared at the mother and son reunion not really sure they should intrude and ruin the happy moment. Kalinka unwrapped her arms and tried Axl's tears. "I am afraid we don't much and have act with haste."

Axl nodded not wanting to separate even though she wasn't really his mother. Kalinka looked at Grey and Ashe. "Grey, Ashe, Thank you for taking care of my son and using his power to prevent a madman from destroying the world."

"No problem, Axl is our friend and despite being a loud mouth-"

"Hey! Looks who talking." Axl said indignantly.

"He a good person." Ashe continued.

Grey nodded. "Yeah, We been through a lot together, and we got each others back."

Kalinka nodded thankful that one of her sons has such good friends. "You two are worthy of my sons power. Now I know that trouble has found your group and I am here to give ou all a power boost to make things more even."

Suddenly a capsule appeared behind Kalinka. Inside a set of armor with a reaper theme. It was a light purple with jack-o-latern orange highlights. The helmet was styled after the hood of a grim reaper, the shoulder guards were a pointed curving up, the chest armor looked a skull/jack-o-latern face, the feet ended with pointed spikes curving up and the gauntlet's hands had claws, and in one of the hands was a very familiar double scythe. It even had a cloak styled after the Grim reapers. Axl stared at the scythe and very familiar armor.

"That scythe… The armor..." Axl said absently.

Kalinka nodded. "I made the armor using the DNA data of your mentor Red and the scythe is an exact replica of Red's."

Axl, Ashe and Grey stared at the armor taking in every detail. Axl remembered bits and pieces of his old mentor, his father. He wanted to use the armor to honor the memory of his mentor.

"Axl, Grey, Ashe, touch the capsule and you will not only be able the armor and many more, but also my sin will regain all of his memories. Use this armor for good, and find Lumine and use his power to protect."

Ashe and Grey nodded. "We will." Ashe said as she and her brother stepped in front the capsule.

"Mom, we find my brother and we will make you proud." Axl stepped in front of the capsule along side Grey and Ashe.

Kalinka nodded. "Axl, I am proud of you, and Grey, Ashe, I am honored that you two are his Bio-matches."

Grey, Ashe and Axl nodded in response before finally touch the capsule and a bright light engulfed them as a great power flowed through them.

**(Outside the field. With Vent.)**

The field disappeared replaced by a fully healed demega-merged Vent. His stare throwing angry daggers at Copy-X making Copy -X chuckle.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks your fancy light show didn't do much besides heal your wounds. How disappointing." Copy-X taunted.

Vent and X remained quiet for a second not giving in to the taunt. "Copy-X, you did many things. You hurt my allies, you hurt my friends and you're helping a mad man with his insane goals to hurt many others. And as the the Bio-match and Chosen of The Blue Megaman Model X. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" he said the fury and conviction clear.

Copy-X performed a slow clap. "Nice speech I say. Very impressive, but the question is can you back it up?" Copy-X chuckled.

X appeared beside Vent as a bio-metal. **"Copy-X, Me and Vent attained a great power thanks to a great man form long ago, and with it you and Sigma will fall."**

Copy-X let out a loud laugh amused by such a proclamation. "Well then-" A evil smirk touched Copy-X's face. "Why don't you show me this great power you have attained."

"GLADLY! X, LETS DO THIS!"

" **RIGHT!"**

**(BGM: ZXA OST: Determined Eyes)**

Vent grabbed X with his right hand and dramatically stretched his right arm out in front of him displaying the bio-metal in his hand, and to everyone's surprise the bio-metal changed. X changed into a darker shade of blue and two red energy streams hanged loosely form the bio-metal blowing in the wind.

"MEGAMERGE! MODEL X NEO-ARMOR!"

" **MEGA-MERGE SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. ACTIVATING NEO-ARMOR."**

Vent's clothes disappeared leaving only his jumpsuit as he was engulfed in a light. Inside the lightthe Neo-armor parts attached to his body. Gauntlets attached to his arms, armor attached to his knuckles, armor attach to his legs, armor pieces attached to his chest and shoulders and finally his helmet formed around his head. When the light disappeared their stood Vent in armor similar to Model X armor except it was more heavily armored and two energy scarfs seemed to attached to his upper back and flowing in the wind giving him an heroic aura, and everyone withing the area could the power he exuded. They knew he was stronger than he was before.

Copy-X stepped back unprepared for the powerful aura radiating off of Vent. Atlas, Fefnir and Pandora still trapped in ice also weren't prepare for the power radiating off of Vent.

"That power… Its unreal. And that armor." Atlas shuddered.

"Humph, sit watch kid we are about to see Vent powered by X's true power. There's a reason why he was known to have unlimited potential." said Fefnir.

"But will it be enough?" Pandora mused to herself.

The group continue to watch as Vent pointed his buster at Copy-X.

"Copy-X, Prepare yourself. This ends now!"

Copy-X smirked mildly impressed. "Seems you more tricks up your sleeves, good hopefully your new armor will make this rematch more satisfying." Copy-X arrogantly said as charged up his buster as Vent does the same.

For a few moments Vent and Copy-X stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. Copy-X decided to make the first move dashing towards Vent buster at the ready, while Vent responded by doing the same.

**(With Aile.)**

**(BGM: ZXA OST: Determined Eyes)**

The light surrounding Aile dissipated revealing a fully healed demegamerged Aile.

Omega scoffed. "So that fancy light show was simply a healing act. I'm not impressed."

Aile gave Omega a hard glare. Omega suddenly power radiating off of her. A very dark power. Not evil something raw almost primeval. For some reason it made him excited making his blood boil with ecitment.

"Well, Zero, Lets not disappoint Omega. Lets show Omega what happens when he hurts our friends! READY!" Aile shouted.

" **READY!"**

Omega stared with renewed interest as Aile grabbed Zero and dramatically stretched her right arm in front of her Zero in hand. Then something unexpected happen, the bio-metal changed into a more demonic bat shape with bat wings sprouting from its helmet and the color changed from a red and white to a black and midnight blue.

"MEGA-MERGE! MODEL Z ABSOLUTE ZERO!" Aile shouted.

" **MEGA-MERGE SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. EQUIP ABSOLUTE ZERO!"**

Omega watched as demonic bat wings with circuitry path underneath them sprouted from Aile's back folding over as darkness engulfed her and Zero. A moment after the darkness completely engulfed her wings spread shattering the darkness revealing Aile in her armor. It was similar to Omega form except she had pointed shoulder pads, a jewel on her chest, claws for hands, a black and midnight blue color scheme, their were bat wings on her helmet and overall a vampiric/demonic bat motif going on.

Aile felt the power flow through, and it felt incredible, but she also felt her instincts to fight and tear her enemies to shred nagging at her making he more feral by the minute. She needed to end this quickly lest she risk her allies.

" **Aile, I don't know how long I can keep you in your right mind ou have make this quick."** warned Zero.

"Right, I can feel it… I have to make this fight quick." she pointed a claw at Omega. "YOU HAVE HURT MY FRIENDS, OMEGA! "NOW PREPARE TO PAY!" Aile said with a feral growl.

Omega let out a boisterous bloodthirsty laugh. "NOW THIS WAS WHAT I WAS HOPING FOR. YOU WANT TO MAKE ME PAY!" Omega readied his saber. "THEN COME AND GET ME!"

Aile spread out her wings and charged at Omega claws ready to tear him apart. Omega eagerly charged at saber overhead.

**(With Grey and Ashe.)**

**(BGM: ZXA OST: Determined Eyes)**

The light surrounding Grey and Ashe disappeared revealing them demega-merged.

White Axl simply stared sensing a great power radiating off of them.

They spotted White Axl and Ashe was the first to speak.

"THIS ENDS HERE YOU CHEAP KNOCKOOF!" yelled Ashe.

"WE WONT ALLOW YOU TO HURT ANYMORE OF OUR FRIENDS! READY, AXL!" yelled Grey.

" **Ready lets show this cheap imitation what we can do!"**

Axl shaped morphed into a light purple and jack-o-lantern orange color scheme hood wearing grim reaper like bio-metal.

"MEGA-MERGE! MODEL A RED REAPER ARMOR!" Grey and Ashe yelled.

" **MEGA-MERGE SUQUENCE ACTIVATED! EQUIP RED REAPER!"**

A dark cloak shrouded around Grey and Ashe disappearing revealing Grey and Ashe wearing their Reaper Armor. Grey and Ashe unclipped their double Scythes from their backs activating them and twirling them into a battle position.

"We are going to kick your ass!" Ashe yelled.

White Axl smirked. "You can try." he said simply before charging at Ashe and Grey.

Grey and Ashe charged at White Axl ready to take him down.

 


	4. Revelations

Radio speak

_(thought)_

Normal speak

_**Biometal** _ **speak**

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

On an edge of a cliff looking over an abandon Hunter camp two raiders, or more accurately put former raiders were on the cliff in prone position using binocular tools in their helmets to get a clearer picture of the camp. Ever since the tower of of light was seen from the town every hunter group stayed away due to recent events, and that towers of light were usually not a place you want to investigate right away. Well almost every group.

"Damn it, it wouldn't hurt the boss just to spend a couple hundard of extra credits so we can get helmets with decent magnification." Nick cursed at his face mask's binocular function. It was obvious that their leader was being cheap when he was making purchases to replace the equipment and personnel lost during the attack by that crazy red headed girl.

Tisha rolled her eyes at her partner. "come on, Nick. The boss had to pay all those fines and pay for the paper work so our group can become official hunters. Plus, that attack destroyed most of our most valuable merchandise, he is not made of credits, ya know. He was barley able to get us this new body armor and new sand filters for our face masks. I'm for one glad I don't have to spit out sand anymore." she defended.

"Alright, you made your point. Now try to see if we can-"

***BOOOOOOM!***

Before Nick could finish an explosion was heard. It was coming from the camp.

"What the hell," Nick zoomed on the camp. He could see multiple explosions happening, and the strange thing was they were all in the same three general areas.

"We need to go report this to, Commander Wolffe." Trisha said looking at the Camp with the zoom function in her face mask.

"Heh, don't need to tell me twice. Lets go." said Nick before another explosion happened in the camp.

Nick and Trisha took that as a sign to double time it and ran to their ride chasers. They hopped on to their respective chasers and with a turn of the handle they went full speed into the desert towards the location of their airship.

Meanwhile int the camp the chosen ones for Model X, Z and A were fighting with renewed vigor. White Axl, Copy-X and Omega were given a challenge that they wanted, and now were taking things a lot more seriously.

**(With Ashe and Grey.)**

**(BGM: Maverick rising: Duality.)**

White Axl blocked Grey's Scythe with his left right wing then deflected it knocking Grey back landing on his feet. White Axl took Grey's moment of distraction and fired energy crystals from his wings at him. Grey took his scythe and spun it in front of him creating a shield that blocked White Axl's attack. White Axl was grinning malevolently as he saw the strain Grey was experiencing, then he noticed something.

"Where's the girl?" he said.

"OVER HERE, BASTARD!" said a voice.

White Axl quickly shielded himself with his left wing blocking Ashe attack, but the force of the attack combined with the suddenness knocked White Axl full force towards Grey. Grey readied his beam scythe then charged at White Axl with Ashe doing the same.

"Take this!" Grey screamed.

Ashe and Grey from both sides, Ashe performed a downward slash slicing White Axl's left wing off, while Grey performed an upward slash damaging White Axl's right arm, and sending him in the air.

" **OK, NOW LETS FINISH** **THIS! LETS USE RED DEATH!** **"** Axl yelled.

Ashe and Grey nodded to each other. As the knowledge of how to use Red Death entered their minds. "HERE WE GO!" Ashe yelled.

Ashe and Grey threw their beam scythes at the spot right under White Axl. The scythes spinned under White Axl producing a red energy vortex under him spouting from the into the air. White axl was caught in the whirl wind of red death being knocked around like a rag-doll hitting the damaging energy walls of the tornado unable to stabilize himself due to his wings being damaged. Grey and Ashe focused their energy and used their armor ability.

"BUNSHIN!" they yelled.

A pair of clones of Grey and Ashe appeared beside them. They crouched then jumped into the vortex using their cloaks to hide, Grey and Ashe like ninja flashed step slashing and hacking then disappearing. White Axl was knocked backed and forth not just by Grey and Ashe, but also by the energy vortex. His armor cracked from the constant attacks, left side, right, side top, bottom, he was being bombarded from all sides his cracks and slash and burn arks appeared all over his body.

"Time to finish this!"

Grey, Ashe and their clones surrounded a stunned White Axl. Then like a phantom they all disappeared suddenly slashes appeared all over white Axl's body. Grey and Ashe popped out of the tornado landing on the ground crouched a few seconds later the tornado exploded. White Axl hit the ground making a crater. Ashe, Grey and their clones waled towards the crater surrounding White Axl. They all pointed their scythes at him.

"Surrender, and their won't be any blood shed today." Ashe offered.

White Axl just stared defiantly, then smiled. He slowly stood up the full extent of the damages he received clear to see. His helmet was cracked, his forearm gantlets were falling apart, slashes and cracks all over his body, etc. He just stared at Ashe and Grey for a few moments before he let out a chuckle that turned into full blown laughter.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"**

Grey looked at his sister confused. "I think he lost it."

Ashe shook her head. "I don't think he had much to lose to began with."

Axl felt uneasy and on guard his hunter instinct screaming at him. He knew that this fight was just beginning. **"Guy, be on your guard. This fight is just starting."**

And as if to prove Axl right White clenched fist and focused all his energy. Purple arcs of energy course through his body and around him with the ground cracking beneath him.

"What the-" Ashe was cut short when the clone released a shock-wave knocking Ashe and Grey backed dissipating their clones in the process. Grey and Ashe managed to remain standing blocking the shock-wave with their scythes. They lowered their scythe, their eyes widen at the sight they saw.

A fully healed White Axl complete with wings.

"Ho… How?" Grey stuttered.

" **He used the nanites in his copy system to heal himself. Grey, Ashe, we have to give our all in this fight."**

"Well then lets beat him til he can't heal anymore. Lets go, Grey!" Ashe yelled

Grey nodded. "Right!"

Ashe performed a sideways slash with her scythe releasing an energy wave towards White Axl. White Axl seeing the attack spreads out his wing flew into the air. Seeing his chance Grey performed Bunshin creating two more copies of himself then he and his copies jumped in the air, one of the copies tried to slash from above, but White Axl quickly dodged sideways then blasted the copy in the back with buster pistols 'killing' him. He then lifted his wings blocking the attacks form Grey and his copy who tried to attack at once while White Axl was distracted.

Grey and his copy surprised jumped back to ground. White Axl took the initiative and close the distance between and Grey. He suddenly appeared in front of Grey pointing his buster pistols at Grey.

"GREY, WATCH OUT!" Ashe yelled as she and Grey copy dashed towards White Axl scythe readied to attack.

White Axl smirked, and in a single motion turned around shot Grey's copy 'killing' in a puff of static, he then shot at Ashe. Ashe deflected the shot with a quick slash of her scythe. She performed an overhead downward slash with White Axl as her target with Grey following her lead from behind. White Axl quickly blocked both attacks with his wings. Grey and Ashe smirked confusing White Axl. Suddenly two tornadoes made out of purple energy sprouted form the ground beneath them lifting them in the air. White Axl caught by surprise was being slashed left and right and knocked back and forth by the energy tornadoes, while Grey and Ashe appeared and disappeared blitzkrieging White Axl . Grey and Ashe dashed slashed White Axl and at that moment the tornadoes disappeared dropping White Axl, Grey and Ashe. They all landed on their feet panting hard clearly exhausted.

After a few moments of staring down each other Grey and Ashe gave in and was knocked unconscious leaving White Axl barely standing. He slowly walked towards pointing his buster pistols at them ready to finish them off, he was about to pull the trigger believing his torment would end. The memories that weren't his and the endless confusion, and he would become perfect and stable. But, something happened a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned his head towards the owner of the hand and gasped in surprise. A woman with green eyes and blond was by him staring with a face begging him not to do it. It was Kalinka. His. No, Axl's and Lumine's mother. He felt something, something telling him not to do it. For her.

White Axl lowered his weapon, and as soon as he did Kalinka disappeared like a ghost. White Axl just stared at the spot where she use to be. Why did he give in? Why did he care what she thinks? She wasn't his mother, his creator. So why did he had these feelings for her? He then received a message form Copy-X telling him to retreat. White Axl clenched his head as memories of her from his donors flashed through his mind. Puzzled, frustrated and confused he flapped his wings and headed back to base thinking deeply along the way.

Unknowingly to him Kalinka watched him fly away with sadness and pity in her eyes before turning into a ball of light and floated away.

**(Meanwhile, with Vent's group.)**

Vent jumped high in the air the red energy scarfs on his back trailing behind him. He aimed his buster at Copy-X.

"TAKE THIS!" he screamed firing several semi-charged shot.

Copy-X quickly produced a Gaia Shield in front of him. A few shots his shield, but hit the area around him causing a few small explosion producing a fog of dust reducing his visibility. Copy-X looked around with his red eyes his sensors trying spot anything unusual withing the fog around. He then ducked to his dodging a buster shot, and in one motion aimed then fired his buster in the direction of the shot. Nothing happened meaning he missed, Copy-X dashed to his right dodging another shot. Tired of this game of hide and seek he focused his energy.

"Volt Tornado!" he screamed, releasing an electric tornado at full power.

The tornado blew the dust fog away. Copy-X looked for any sign of his appurtenant, he then heard the sound of a buster charging, he turned his head and gasped. Vent was right behind him smiling smugly.

"surprise."

"Why you little-" Copy-X was propelled by a fully charged buster shot. He knocked a few feet before being slammed into a steel wall and some concrete. The wall crumbled on top of him burying him.

Vent smiled. "How does feel to be on the receiving, knock off." he asked rhetorically.

" **Focus, Vent. We're not done."** X reminded.

Snd true to X's words Copy-X busted out of the pile of rubble and stared at Vent angrily. Vent chuckled and his smile widen.

"U mad, Bro." he taunted.

That made Copy-X mad as intended. "Why you little!" Copy-X dashed towards firing his at him.

Vent responded by dashing towards Copy-X firing his own buster shooting down Copy-X's shots. The close the distance between each other, then locked fist and headbutted each other. They were in a deadlock one trying to overpower the other.

"Give up! You won't win. I am your better!" Copy-X grunted.

"Shove it, you pompous imposter. We will beat you!" Vent grunted back.

" **Copy-X, just like before your pride and vanity will be your downfall."** X responded.

Copy-X scoffed. "We will see." he said before headbutting Vent knocking him back stunning him. Copy-X jumped high into the air charging his buster. Vent and X knew what Copy-X was doing, he was going to fire a full shot. They knew hey wouldn't be able to withstand it nor have the time deflect it with a charge shot, or dodge far enough away. If they didn't do something they were done for. X scurried through the armor's data to find a weapon that could help, it was then he found something he hasn't used in a long time. An attack that gave Sigma his eye scars when that monster first rebelled.

" **Vent, here use this."** X sent the data he found to vent.

The data enter Vent's mind, Vent went over it and his eyes widen. "X, are you sure this would work? It is a little unorthodox for you. And the name is kinda corny."

" **Name aside, this attack is our best chance,"** X explained.

Vent nodded, it was their only chance. Vent raised his hand in front of his face focusing all of his energy into his hand.

Not too far from the fight Atlas and Pandora still encased in ice (though Atlas was making some headway in getting free using her fire power to slowly weaken the ice.) were watching in shock at the fight between Vent and Copy-X.

"He is actually holding his own. Before we couldn't touch him. Now Vent is actually making him break a sweat." Atlas said shocked, before they could barely touch him. She the armor would give Vent a power boost, but on that level was almost unbelievable.

" **That's Master X's true power**. **Now hurry it up, while X and Vent keep that fake busy. So we can free Pandora and get her brother!"** Fefnir told Atlas.

Atlas snorted she didn't need to be told twice. She focused all her flame power into melting the ice. She could feel it weakening as she tried to move her arms. She was almost free when Pandora pointed out something.

"Hmm, that's weird Vent hand is charging with energy. A lot of energy." she said watching Vent as his hand glowed more brightly almost white hot.

Atlas looked at Vent to see what she was talking about, and saw Vent standing his right hand glowing in front of his face as the knock off was over him ready to fire a full charge shot.

"What the hell is he doing! He is going to get killed!" Atlas yelled.

" **Don't be so sure. I don't know what he is doing, but I am sure that it is something that will give that impostor a black eye or worse."** said Fefnir.

"Look! Vent is transforming!" Pandora pointed.

Atlas and Fefnir in awe as Vent armor changed. A face mask appeared over his mouth, his helmet gem glowed then projected a V-fin antennae, and finally the beam projectors on his back went into overdrive replacing the beam scarfs with beam burst spouting from his back moving like a wild fire.

Copy-X saw Vent was charging some attack. He smirked believing it wouldn't matter cause his was already done. He pulled the trigger and a huge ball of blue energy shot out from his buster heading towards a standing.

Vent could feel the power building up in his hand and his armor transforming. He saw the huge blue ball of death coming towards him. Fortunately he and X were ready. It was time to unleash their attack.

**(BGM: Shining Finger theme.)**

"THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER!" Vent hands cringed as the power began to overflow.

" **ITS BURNING GRIP TELL US TO DEFEAT YOU!"**

" **HER** **E** **WE GO!"** Vent dashed towards the blue ball his right hand stretched out in front of him glowing with power. They made contact, and Vent to everyone's surprise pushed the ball back with ease. The red energy flames on his back burning brightly more.

" **SHINNNNNNIIIINNNNNGGGGG!"**

Copy-X eyes widen with surprise as Vent pile through his buster shot splitting it in half caused the two beams to hit a few inches off its intended target. Copy-X put more power into his shot, but Vent kept up his momentum.

" **FF** **FFFIII** **IIINNNNNGGGGGERRRR!"** Vent was able to get to Copy-X, and gripped his buster barrel blocking the energy only way out. The minute they made attack both attackers were consumed in a fiery explosion. Atlas and Pandora closed their eyes due tot he bright light and when they finally opened them they saw two bodies fall to the ground smoke rising from them. And to their surprise the figures stood up, Vent was panting hard, his armor was cracked all over, his face mask was gone, and his right arm dangle uselessly smoke rising from it. Copy-X was in a similar state with his right dangling uselessly red liquid dripping through the cracks. Both parties stared at each other hard with anger and determination.

Vent gave in to his exhaustion and wounds and fell to the ground unconscious his armor dissipating. Copy-X smirked and was going to finish him when a buster shot narrowly missed him. He looked to his left and saw a half way free Atlas with her left arm free holding a buster aimed at him.

"Humph, time for me to retreat. I use to much energy in this fight. Next time, X." Copy-X activated his communicator and sent out a retreat to his subordinates before dashing towards the meeting point he marked in the rare case they had to retreat.

Atlas was finally able to break free from the ice a few seconds after Copy-X retreated. She heated her hands and melted the ice around Pandora, Pandora broke out the ice. She nearly fell to the ground, but Atlas was able catch before she made contact. She lifted Pandora to her feet.

"We will check on Vent and X. You go ahead and check on your brother." said Atlas.

Pandora merely nodded, then ran towards her brother, while Atlas ran towards Vent. Pandora made it to her brothers crippled form. He was breathing, but he need immediate medical attention, Pandora took her wand and waved it over him releasing a healing energy that provided him some comfort. As she healed her brother she couldn't help, but wonder how the others were doing. Were OK, or worse?

**(Meanwhile with Aile's group.)**

**(BGM: Maverick rising: Duality.)**

Omega was smacked across the face by huge claws then while stunned he was suddenly was smacked and held onto the ground and was dragged across leaving a trail behind him as he was plowed through until he hit a wall. The wall crumbled around him, after a few moments he burst out of the rubble with smile on his face. He wasn't mad far from it, he was exhilarated. The feeling of a good, something that he longed for. He stared at Aile, she was hovering a few centimeters in the air clinging her claws, snarling revealing her long canines and was giving Omega the wild eye.

"Well, that's was more brutal than expected. Looks like someone is becoming a little beastly." Omega mocked.

Aile growled at Omega, she could feel herself losing control. Zero could keep her in a right state of mine for now, but not for much longer. She had to end this quickly.

"Zero…." she growled.

" **I know, we have to end this now. Lets go."**

She dashed towards Omega with a mighty roar ready to claw at him. Omega quickly lifted his saber blocking her attack. Aile's claws and Omega's saber clashed repeatedly showering sparks around them. Omega performed a sideways slash releasing a green energy wave sending Aile back a ways. Fortunately she was able she was able to fold her wings blocking the energy attack, she unfolded her wings only to be met with a punch reinforced with a K knuckle from Omega. As she flew back Omega caught up to her performing multiple slashes in quick succession then punched her again with a K-knuckle. Aile accelerated straight into a wall of a ruined house. The ruins crumbled around around her burying her alive. Omega stood in front of the rubble smiling at his handy work.

"Come on now! Is that all you got?! I'm just getting warmed up! Entertain me some more!" Omega taunted.

Under the rubble Aile couldn't move the impact dazed her, but she could still hear Omega's taunting, and Zero's pleading voice.

" **Aile, Come on! Get up! If you don't we will die! AILE! AILE!"** Zero pleaded.

"Well, I guess your done. Time to truly finish this, and I know what technique o use." Omega smirked maliciously raising his saber overhead with both hands. The blade turned from a clear blue to a glowing blood red as it charged with energy. "You know I wonder if my two compatriots are finish with your friends. They probably dead by now." Aile flinched at the thought of losing her brother and those kids dying.

Omega chuckled evilly, the energy in his blade growing more and more producing a flaming aura around it. "I hope they're barely alive, so I could torture them slowly," Omega licked his lips. "And when they are ready for death I will stab them slowly in the heart and watch the life slowly drain from their eyes. And your brother will be then first." he said cruelly.

Aile's eyes widen, her round irises turning into slits becoming a crimson red. Zero looked with worry as an angry dark aura formed around Aile.

" **Oh, no."** he said. He knew what was happening Aile was taken over by her fighting instincts.

The rubble around Aile began to levitate from the ground as Omega watched with curiosity. Aile slowly stood up, but she was different. Her body was surrounded with a black aura, her face was formed into a snarl, and her eyes were slits with a look of pure primal rage. Omega took pause then smirked, he knew things just got more interesting.

"Well then your all better. No matter take this. RAGING DEMON!" Omega performed a downward slash releasing the energy in his blade. The energy ball morphed into a flaming demon head ready to consume its prey. Aile merely smirked leading the fire ball hit her, she was consumed by raging flames.

Omega smirked until he felt someone behind him, he turned around only to be met with a claw to the face. He was knocked back a few inches, he regained his bearings only to be met with two glowing red silted eyes peering into his soul.

"What the-" Omega didn't finish as he was suddenly hit with an upper-cut high into the air. Aile vanished, Omega was suddenly struck multiple times with lighting speed unti; Aile appeared over him.

" **AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"** Aile slammed Omega to the ground hard causing a crater to form.

Aile then spread out her wings and focused, the black aura around her body became violent and wild. **"AAAAARRRRRGHHGGGHHHH!"** she screamed as her aura grew bigger and bigger like a flame being feed oxygen.

Not too far from the battle Vile woke up surrounded by rubble form the roof of the building he crashed into. He was hurting all over, it felt like he was stomped on by a Megascorpio mechaniloid repeatedly. Vile forced himself to get up ignoring the almost agonizing pain he was in. He can't worry the damage done to him, hiss allies need help. They were fighting that he even fears and hoped to never see again. He could see that his Visor was cracked and a chuck broke off likely exposing his left eye. The HUD in his helmet was a mess with only the reticule and the energy gauge for his cannon being the only legible thing, and based on what it says his cannon only has enough for one powerful shot. He has to make it count because his vulcans were pretty much damaged and in need of repair and he used up his missile launcher ammo.

Vile walked towards the building door and went out the door only to see a damaged Omega standing in a crater charging his saber.

"What in the world?" Vile looked up in the sky and saw a demonic figure surrounded by a violent dark aura, He zoomed in on the figure recognizing who it was.

"Aile?" he said.

Questions raised through his mind as to where Aile got that armor and why she looked so feral. He pushed those questions as he saw Omega was to unleash his attack. Vile intending to make his last shot count aimed his cannon at Omega.

"Eat Necro Burst, Bastard!" he said as he fired his cannon. His cannon fired a large burst of energy hitting Omega catching him off guard stunning him. Unfortunately the attack caused Vile's cannon to explode violently knocking him out.

Aile fully charged ready to use her armor special attack launched a piece of her flame at a stunned Omega holding him in place.

" **DIE! DAMNED JUDGEMENT!"** she roared as she dived towards Omega the black aura around her morphing into a giant demonic bat.

The Kamikaze attack hit Omega performing a upward thrust lifting him high into the sky before slamming back down into the ground causing a huge explosion that created a small mushroom cloud over the camp. Once the clouds cleared Aile was on the ground damaged and unconscious while Omega stood tired, but with enough energy to finish Aile.

He struggled lifted his saber ready to deliver the finish. "Well, it was fun, but like all fun things it must end." he was going to attack when he received the retreat signal over his COMs.

"Damn, well looks like your in luck. Hopefully next time the fight will be more fun." Omega dashed towards the meeting point to meet up with his team.

**(Few minutes later.)**

At the entrance of the camp a group of hunters who just arrived waiting for the rest their group to arrive. After Nick and Tisha reported their findings to Commander Wolffe back at the airship Wolffe immediately gave orders for a recon group to be sent with orders to check it out, send signal if things are clear, and maintain position until the main group arrives. After making sure sure everything was clear they send the signal and now are waiting.

Trisha and Nick were with the group leaning on their ride chasers just starting their break from guard duty. When they arrived the sun was going causing the temperature to drop fortunately their armor was designed to keep them warm or cool depending on the environment they were in, so they had nothing to worry about from the environment.

Trisha checked her buster rifle inspecting it checking the barrel and cooling mechanisms. Its was in perfect working order she was just bored. The same with Nick he was sitting dwindling his thumbs with boredom.

"Man, what taking so long they should be here by now." Nick complained.

Tisha couldn't help, but rolled her eyes. It hasn't been that long. "Come on, Nick it only been 20 minutes. In fact-"

"They're here!" one of the guards yelled.

Everybody look into the distance where the guard was pointing. In the distance were a five ride chasers followed by a ground troop transport and a ride armor carrier. It took only a few minutes for the main group to arrive. The drivers of the ride chasers dismounted while the transport opened its doors allowing ten hunters to file out. The four ride armors on the carrier also dismounted. Trisha and Nick eyed the ride armors, they were the Cyclops models though old and very outdated compared to newer models like the Raiden MK 3 and the Gouden MK 3 used during the Elf Wars the Cyclops was still used centuries after its introduction due to its ease of customization and repair, abundance it being mass produced to the high heavens during the early parts of the Maverick War and uses for a wide ranges of environments. Their piston powered fists and electromagnetic cannon allowed them to deal with most enemies.

" _Wow, Wolffe must be really worried about what happened here to send this many troops and 4 ride armors."_ Trisha thought to herself.

The carrier's ramps hit the ground allowing the pilots of the ride armors to walk their Cyclopes of the carrier. With each step the four almost 4 meters tall stunted looking death machines caused a small tremor. The troops gathered in front of the recon group with the four ride armors in the back. The leader of the group a reploid looking like he was in his 20s with blue hair, tanned skin and green eyes wearing combat armor similar to everyone else except it had an insignia designating him as the leader of the group. This was Wolffe's second in command Jack Phillip. Wolffe's most trusted member he was known to be fair yet stern. The leader of the recon group saluted him.

"Sir, Recon leader Krillian reporting."

Jack nodded. "Alright, Recon Leader gather your men we follow standard scavenging procedural for high danger areas. We will split in to 9 groups of nine with one ride armor support to investigate the areas of interest you marked. We will leave 2 ride armors to guard our transports. Understand!"

"Yes, Sir! Alright y'all heard him lets go. You know the routine!" Krillian ordered.

The group entered the camp splitting into 2 groups to investigate the closest two areas of interest meeting up at the furthermost third area.

**(With Atlas and Pandora.)**

Pandora was crouched looking over Vent and her brother looking their wounds. Once freed Pandora and Atlas carried Vent and Prometheus to a nearby building that wasn't destroyed in the fight. Shortly after Vent and Prometheus demega-merged, their bio-metals in their right hand. It was a two story building, and based on the dusty tables, broken bar stools and shelves of broken alcohol bottles they were in a bar, but that theory challenged when Pandora spotted what looks like a stage with a pole in the middle by the bar area. Pandora shook her head preferring not to think too deeply of what might have gone on before this place was abandoned. Pandora continue to look her unconscious brother's and Vent's wounds. They both were in bad shape with vent being the worse out of the two. She was able to patch up most of the minor wounds with the first-aid found in the bar.

Pandora let out a sigh looking out the window wondering what taking Atlas and Fefnir so long. After setting up in the bar Atlas went out to look for Master Mikhail, it has been been almost 30 minutes and night is beginning to fall. The plan was once she found and returned with Mikhail they would search for the others. Seeing that night was approaching she took her staff stood upright on the ground, then activated its lighting function filling the once darkening room with light. Pandora sat down on one off the chairs that were in good condition.

" _I wish our communicators weren't damaged in the fight otherwise would simply contact Mikhail and find him quicker. I'm getting worried, I hope Atlas is OK."_ Pandora then looked at the two bio-metals placed on the table next to her. "X hasn't woken up yet. That's troubling, humans and reploids I can perform aid on, but bio-metals are a different story."

Pandora then wondered how the others doing. Did they defeat that demon and that hybrid clone, or were they hurt or….. dead?

Pandora shook her head trying to get rid of such thoughts. "They are alright. I am sure of it." she said to herself.

Pandora heard a rhythmic knock at the door. Before Atlas left to search for Mikhail she and Pandora set up a system of knocks to let the other know who is at the door. Whether she was alone or not. Slow for if she is with Mikhail, fast for others.

The knocking at the door was fast.

Pandora grabbed her staff, and slowly went to the door. She readied her staff, then quickly swung door opened. She instantly met with a handcuffed Atlas with a grumbling Fefnir beside her, a nervous Mikhail and eight people armed with buster guns pointed at her lead by a young reploid with blue hair and green eyes supporting them was a Cyclops model ride armor. Pandora was about to perform an electric attack to stun them and free Atlas.

"Pandora, Stop. They're friends!" Mikhail said stopping her.

Pandora looked at Mikhail with a questioning look not lowering her weapon. Seeing his chance Jack step forward to explain.

"Excuse me, Pandora, is it? Me and my men are part of a hunter group. We came here to investigate what was happening here. We came along your friends while investigating." he explained pointing at Atlas and Mikhail.

Pandora narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "Why is my friend in handcuffs? She asked.

Jack was about to explain before Atlas interrupted him. "I can explain this. While I was under the influence of the Model W and Albert I attacked there ship to feed their energy tot hat evil bio-metal before Grey and Ashe stopped me." she said with shame.

Jack nodded in confirmation. "Yes, she attacked out ship and hurt many of our crew we were going to drag her to Legion HQ to collect the bounty, but Mikhail vouched for her claiming she was under some sort of mind control. We don't if this was true or not considering the recent announcement made, but Mikhail claimed that Ashe and Grey along with the Guardians agents Vent and Ashe can verify this. We were also told that you have injured including Vent in this building. Cooperate and surrender your weapons. Lets make this as smooth as possible."

Pandora didn't budge. "What announcement, and what will happen if I cooperate?"

"The first part will explained in detail once we get back to the ship, but in short Master Thomas made an interesting announcement some time ago. As for what will happen you and any other uninjured will be cuffed and restrained in a cell back on the ship until we get validly of your claim."

It was a tense few moments when Pandora finally demega-merged and handed her bio-metal over. Jack took the bio-metal then nodded towards one of his men to handcuff Pandora. The hunter slaped a pair of cuffs on her then lead her to Atlas side. Jack pointed at four of his subordinates then signaled for them to go inside. The four saluted and went inside, a few minutes later a they came out carefully carrying Vent and Prometheus laying them on the stretcher their medic set up. Jack looked at the four.

"What do you have to report?"

One of them step forward saluting. "Sir, we found Vent and the other guy on a make shift cushion. Seems they were badly damaged likely in a hard fought fight, and was given first-aid." he reached in his pocket and pulled out two bio-metals. "We found these on the table."

Jack took the bio-metals nodding with satisfied. "Good job, looks like there is some truth to what Mikhail's and Atlas's claim." Jack communicator beeped he looked at his left gauntlet. It was the second team, he clicked a button on his left gauntlet. "Recon leader, Report."

"Sir, we searched the area of interest and found signs of a heavy battle. We also found four injured one of them is Aile and the other is the bounty hunter Vile. Our medic is performing first-aid, but we need to take them to the ship to treat their more severe wounds."

"Alright, meet at these coordinates." Jack sent his current location to the Recon leader then looked at his charges. "We have some 'guests' that need escorting back to the entrance."

"Yes, Sir, heading to your location now."

Jack switched off the channel. "Get comfortable it will be a while before they arrive, meanwhile we will have our medic take a look at you all."

True to his word the medic checked over them fixing any wound she could an hour later the recon group picked up Atlas, Pandora, Mikhail, Vent and Prometheus taking them back to the entrance. Jack on the other hand continued towards the furthest location of interest. Their he found the area riddled with the signs of heavy battle and massive collateral damage just like the other two. He had his men explore the area, and they found an injured Ashe, Grey and Aeolus. They were all taken back to the entrance. All the injured Mega-men were placed on the troop transport along with the cuffed mega-men and Mikhail. Once loaded up the two groups of hunters rode at full speed toward their HQ. Once they arrived Mikhail, Atlas and Pandora were taken to the brig, while the others were taken to the Med-Bay.

**(Meanwhile….)**

In LEGION's HQ underground facility particularly in one of its teleporter room two figures were in the room. One was a repair metool doing minor maintenance on one of the teleporters, while the other figure a splitting image of Copy-X or a Model X mega-merged Vent or Aile except instead of a normal face it had a face mask with a visor with a red mono-eye on a rail behind it. This was one of the new and improved Pantheons models specifically the X variant. More of a drone or mechanloid than reploid this iteration of the foot troops used by Copy-X during his reign was a vast improvement its predecessor. Equip with better armor and weapons, it was designed to be cheap yet effective versatile foot soldiers that can be equip for multiple roles and unlike its predecessor can reasonable hold its on against military grade reploids.

The Pantheon stood guard its single eye glowing red eye moving on its rail side to side behind its visor scanning the room for any trouble that could harm its charge. Three of the eight teleporters in the room suddenly activated and with a slight flash of light each one of them was occupied by a reploid. Copy-X, Omega and White Axl each step off their respective teleporter. Each one of them was in a different state of disrepair and mood. Copy-X was covered in scorch marks and marks, his right arm suffered the most damage suffering from buster backfire, Copy-X just let it limp not bothering to hold it. He was between annoyed and mad, he was so close to defeating X and proving he was the superior. He and his bio-match was lucky this time, but next would be different and it will be satisfying.

Omega's armor was covered in claw marks and there was three slashes across his face barely missing his eyes. He looked almost giddy with excitement a grin spread across his face. He was looking forward to fighting Zero and his bio-match again, he knew they would be stronger next time making their defeat by his hands much more satisfying. In the mean time he will do what he can to become stronger as well.

White Axl was the least damaged out of the bunch, but had quite a bit of damage nonetheless with slash marks and scratches all over his body and it seems d his wings were slightly damaged. On the outside he was calm and collected, but on the inside he was disturbed. He couldn't get what happened, he was so close to killing one of his originals only to be stopped by someone who should be dead.

Someone he should care nothing about.

Yet, when Kalinka looking at him her eyes begging him stop not only did obeyed, but he felt something. The only way he could describe it is a sense of longing likely feelings he inherited from his donors. White Axl balled his hands, next time he won't let false feelings of attachment stop him.

The Pantheon saluted the reploids. " **SIRS, MASTER SIGMA IS WAITING** **FOR YOU THREE IN THE SAGES MEETING ROOM, HE WANTS TO SEE YOU** **IMMEDIATELY.** **"** **he then studied the three. "** **AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND GOING TO THE MEDICAL WING FOR REPAIRS AND TREATMENT** **AFTER MEETING MASTER SIGMA** **.** **YOU ALL ARE SUFFERING** **SIGNIFICANT** **DAMAGE."** the Pantheon said in a monotone voice.

Copy-X glared at the foot soldier considering firing a charge at the drone, but decided against it and walked passed it out the door with Omega and White Axl behind him. He didn't want to keep Sigma waiting. The trio headed out the teleporter room, down the hall towards the elevator leading straight towards the top of Legion tower. Copy-X pressed the up button and the doors opened. The trio entered the elevator, then the doors closed and the elevator started to move up.

Omega looked at his two partners, he knows Copy-X was in a sour mood from his defeat and damaged pride, but White Axl on the other hand was an enigma. Despite what the arrogant Copy-X thought Omega wasn't a moron, he was observant a very important trait to have when fighting, and despite White Axl's stoic facial expression he could tell from the distance look from his eyes that he was disturbed by something he didn't what that was. Omega made a mental note to keep an eye on him, whatever science Sigma used to merge the DNA data of two reploids obviously had a few flaws to work out based on the vibe he got from White Axl. He knew insanity when he sees it.

The elevator chimed letting them know that they reached their destination. The doors opened allowing them entry into the sages meeting room overlooking Legion city. In front of the window was a Sigma controlled Master Thomas sword in hand looking over the city.

"Ah, you're here." Sigma turned around and studied the trio studying each of them taking note of their damaged state. "And you weren't able to defeat the chosen ones? Not an unexpected outcome."

Copy-X gnashed his teeth and balled his fists. It was like he expected them to fail from the beganning. "Master Sigma, we were close to defeating them, but a mysterious light engulfed them and gave them new armor and abilities."

Sigma raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really? That is interesting, seems like the work of the Mother Elf."

Copy-X and Omega eyes widen at the mention of the name, no one has seen her for over 200 years not since the end of Weil.

"The Mother Elf, but no one has seen or heard from her since… IF she has returned she could destroy your plans for the future." Copy-X said.

"Plans that you still haven't revealed to us." Omega grumbled

Sigma chuckled. "Not to worry, you all will know soon enough. Anyway, the Mother Elf if the mother Elf was strong elf was strong enough to stop us she would have by now. She is very likely far too weak to do anything beside provide the chosen ones support." Sigma facial expression harden. "But, she is also likely gaining strength even as we speak, so we need to act with haste to fulfill the plan. I will send your assignments in a few hours, in the meanwhile go get your armor repaired and have the Medical Metitools check your injuries. You may go." he said as he turned around to look over Legion City once again.

"Wait, what about that old geezer and the chosen ones, they could come straight here." Omega brought up.

Sigma smirked. "Don't worry, turns out Mikhail has gone been secretly worked with Albert to gain the power of the Model Ws and conquer LEGION with Albert destruction he had decided to show his true colors. He had stolen the Model Ws we acquired to find more and restart his and Albert's plans, and had convinced the chosen ones and the bounty hunter Vile to side with him with promises of power. Now they are all declared Maverick and should be brought in dead or alive." he said.

The trio understood what he was saying, Sigma framed Mikhail, Vile and the chosen ones declaring them Maverick guaranteeing that they have keep a low profile to avoid detection from bounty hunters and such. It was a good move even with all the good they done with Albert and Serpent who were well loved in the past only to show their true colors later the people could believe that they gone to the darkside sort of speak. But their was one issue that Omega brought up in his usual manner of wording.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to have them be brought back dead, or better yet send us. We are clearly better than them. We each took on at least 3 of the chosen ones and kicking their sorry asses."

Copy-X let out a sigh at his subordinate stupidity, he was always more brawn than brains. "Because that would be out of character for Thomas, and people would become suspicious and ask unwanted questions."

Sigma nodded. "That is correct, now go do your assignments. We have limited time. Oh, and before you go, White Axl." White Axl looked at his master stoically. "Due to potential confusion from your current name you will now on be known as Seraph." Sigma ordered.

White Axl merely nodded giving no hint of emotion.

Copy-X glared at Sigma's back as if he could burn a hole through his possessed body's robe straight into his DNA soul annoyed at Sigma ordering him around, and as much he detested the mere notion he agreed with Omega, Sigma revealed very little of his plans, but he will do as he was told at least until he defeated X. Copy-X and his two comrades went back into the elevator going down back to the secret sub-levels below the base.

Sigma smiled evily. "Soon the plan will go full swing, and nothing will stop it. Soon the evolution of Reploid.. no Humanoid kind will reach new heights!" he cackled evilly.

Deep in the sub-levels in the cloning and resurrection research labs Gate was looking at a computer monitor by a large pod typing checking the pod's resident's vitals and development. It was complete. Inside the pod was a figure obscured by the green glass it was 7'0 foot tall and was bulky and heavily built. Its head was in shape of a fork and kinda look like bat ears. This was Gate's and the other captured scientists plan to escape and stop Sigma. Inside the pod was an old creation and subordinate of Gate upgraded to fight modern day reploids, he was able to get DNA soul and DNA data from LEGIONS database while working on resurrecting the gentle judges, Omega, Copy-X and combining the DNA data of Axl and Lumine.

Gate nodded in satisfaction, his old creation was ready. Now it was time to set the plan in motion. He pressed a button sequence on the keyboard causing the pod clamps to detach. A large claw crane arm lowered from the ceiling grabbed the pod and placed it on the hover cargo cart, stacked on top of it were old pods containing Gates past failures when he was trying to combine Axl's and Lumine's DNA data.

Gate looked away in guilt, he tried to save them, or at least eased their pain as they died from malformed organ failure, bones twisting and turning puncturing their skin, missing organs and other complications that he wouldn't even wish on his worst enemies. It would haunt for the rest of his life, and he was forced to throw them away like trash. He wanted to at least give them a proper burial.

Gate let out a tired sigh. "Time to execute our plan." he said as he called in the lab waste disposal personnel.

A few minutes later a yellow with a hazard symbol on its shoulder guards Pantheon X-type came into the lab out through its bulk head doors. It came to Gate then saluted.

"DR. GATE, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DISPOSE OFF TODAY?" it asked in a robotic tone.

Gate lazily pointed at the pods. "Take those to waste yard, and be careful some of them are volatile. He warned, he wasn't lying some of the chemicals in the pods can cause a nasty explosion if handled incorrectly, but he was also referring to his special project.

The Pantheon nodded before getting on the control platform behind the cart and drove it out the lab. As the bulk head doors closed gate muttered a small prayer before getting back t another assignment sigma assigned him.

A few minutes later the Pantheon made it to the teleporter room designed specifically for waste disposal, the pantheon carefully dumped the pods on to the extra large teleporter. The Pantheon nodded towards another Pantheon operating it., and with a press of a button and a flash the pods disappeared. With his work done the Pantheon left the room with the cart.

Many miles away from Legion city was a secret junk yard filled with different kinds junk from failed prototypes to cloning experiments. In the middle was a facility letting out mechanolids that organize the junk and prepare them recycling or complete disposal. Few drones that looked like giant wasps came out carrying pods and two of them were carrying an unusually large pod, dumping them in the bio-hazard section of the yard. Once the drones left the large pod as if on a timer began opened letting its large occupant out. The large black figure got up and checked his surroundings, he then levitated into the air and flew towards his target. He knew his mission, and he was going to succeed. Hi-Maxx wasn't going to let anything stop him.

**(Elsewhere…)**

Grey opened his eyes only to meet with a bright light causing him to cover his eyes due to the stinging. Once his eyes adjusted he lowered his hand and took a look around the room he was in. It was obvious he was in a med-bay based on the beds and medical equipment by them. Grey sat up and sat on the side of bed. He saw that his clothes were gone leaving only his jumpsuit.

"So your awake." said a voice.

Grey turned his towards the source of the voice and saw behind him was a nurse with long red hair wearing white armor over a doctors coat. She was holding a data pad checking over someone in another bed. Grey eyes widen as he saw who it was. It was his sister Ashe, and she was awake with relieved look on her face.

"So, enjoy your nap?" she asked.

"Ashe, where are we, and where is everyone? Are they alright? Last I remember before fell unconscious was that they were fighting the other to reploids." then another struck Grey. "Where are the bio-metals?" he asked in rapid succession.

Ashe lifted her hands slightly overwhelmed with the questions, but before she can say anything the nurse checking her over stepped in. "I can answer your questions, Grey. My name is Malory by the way. Anyway, you see our scouts were checking out a potential scavenging spot when they saw explosions, they reported back to base and under Commanders Wolff's orders a recon was sent with an a heavily armed scavenging party coming once the all clear was sent."

"Wait Commander Wolff? Isn't that the leader of that Raider gang we saved?" he asked.

Ashe nodded in confirmation with smile. "Turns out he kept his promise and turned over a new leaf. They are now an official hunter group. They call themselves Red Alert."

Grey crooked an eye brow. "Red Alert?"

"It was some bounty hunting group from the Maverick War. Wolff said they hunted Mavericks outside the law, and were hired to do many jobs that the government wouldn't want to dirty their hands over." she explained.

"And Wolff thought it would be a good idea to name his reformed gang after them?" Grey asked ludicrously.

Malory shrugged her shoulders. "He thought it sounded cool, he is a good leader, but sometimes he doesn't think things all the way through. But that beside the point as I was saying the scavenging party found you and your friends and brought them back here. Currently they are all waiting in the command deck with your bio-metals for you, your sister and Wolffe. I already checked you all out, and you and your sister are good to go."

Malory put the data pad and walked towards the trunk by Ashes bed and took out two sets of clothes even with the chest piece his cables were attached to. She then handed a set to Ashe, then walked to Grey's bed and handed a set to him. Grey studied the set of clothes it was his old clothes except instead of his shorts there were a pair of dark navy blue pants. Grey looked at the doctor questioningly.

"I got rid of your shorts cause they were way too short for, and besides I think you would look better in pants." she said answering Grey unasked question.

Grey thought about for a moment then nodded. She had a point, his shorts didn't feel very comfortable, riding up in places he rather not mention, and figured pants would be more comfortable. "Alright." he said.

Malroy smiled. "Alright I will leave you two to change." she said as she left leaving the two siblings alone.

The two quietly got dressed, then left the Med-bay. After asking a guard passing by where the command deck was, they were directed down towards an elevator. They told to press the button with label command deck. After thanking him they followed the path he laid out and entered the elevator pressing the button labeled command deck.`

The elevator took them up, it wasn't a long trip as after only a few minutes did they reach their destination. The elevator's doors opened letting them out. Once they got off Grey and Ashe took a good look around the command deck. There were personnel sitting at consoles around the deck doing their part at maintaining the ship typing in front of glowing screens, and based on the view provided by the huge glass window peering over a sea of sand dunes at night it was an airship, and it moving slowly to who knows where.

The siblings were impressed that Wolffe was not only able to get his airship working, but also upgrade it and got his crew better gear. There were a lot of changes made, but again Ashe and Grey didn't see much of the ship when Atlas attacked while under the control of Albert. In the middle was the rest of their group along with familiar face with a smile plastered on his face.

"Well if it isn't my friends Grey and Ashe! You're finally here, I've been anxious for your arrival." Wolffe exclaimed.

Grey and Ashe was walking towards Wolffe when suddenly a certain bio-metal flew from the group stopping a few inches in front of a surprised Grey and Ashe.

" _ **Grey! Ashe! I am glad you're alright. I wanted to stay**_ _ **by your side, but I had go with the rest to explain to wolf whats happening and vouch for some our friends, especially a certain hot headed red head."**_ Axl didn't leave much of a guess on who he was referring too.

Ashe and Grey couldn't help, but crack a smile at the death glare that Atlas was burning into Axl's back.

"I can hear you." Atlas grumbled earning a chuckle from Fefnir.

Wolffe let out a cough grabbing everyone's attention. "Hate to interrupt this reunion, but we have very pressing matters to attend to. I believe Malroy already told you how we found you?"

Grey and Ashe nodded in response. Wolffe clapped his hands together. "Good, now all that left is for you to tell us your side of the story. Now what exactly happened why were you all so damaged and why were you all with the ones who followed that mad man Albert especially the one who destroyed my ship and harmed my crew. And what caused those explosions?"

At this remark Atlas looked down guilty, Fefnir bumped her shoulder his way of telling her to cheer up earning a smile from her.

"Alright, here what happened."

Ashe and Grey explained everything to Wolffe from their discovery, meeting Mikhail all the way to fighting White Axl. The others added details that happened to them while Grey and Ashe fought White Axl. After almost an hour of explanations Wolffe leaned back with a chuckle looking at Ashe and Grey then Vent and Aile.

"Quite a tale you all told me coincide with each other. Sigma, Mother Elf, and clones. If it was anyone else I would mark y'all insane and dump y'all in the nearest town." then his face turn grim. "But if Thomas is really possessed by Sigma then the announcement made earlier makes complete sense."

Aile eyes narrowed not liking the sound of that. "What announcement?" she asked.

Wolffe let out a sigh. "Earlier today shortly after your fight I believe Master Thomas or more accurately Sigma sent out an emergency broadcast on all channels and well listen for yourself." Wolffe pressed a button on the arm rest on his command chair. A recording of Thomas's voice started to play.

" _Citizens of LEGION, I am sorry to announce that Master Mikhail has gone Maverick planning on gathering the Model Ws and use their evil power to take over LEGION. Not only he has stolen the Model Ws he also swayed the Albert's former minions Atlas, Siarnaq, Thetis, Prometheus, Pandora, and Aeolus, and the bounty hunter Vile. He even swayed our heroes the Guardians top agents Vent and Aile wielders of X and Z, he even swayed he ones who defeated Albert wielders of the Model A Ashe and Grey. I swear as the sole member of the Sage trinity left I will not rest until they are captured and put on trial, and as long they are loose, I will authorize the use of Pantheon drones to minimize any damage they cause and to keep the peace. I will also authorize the placement of a bounty of 1 million credits on each of their heads dead or alive. This announcement will repeat."_

Wolffe turned off the broadcast just before it started to repeat. Aile couldn't believe her ears she was now a wanted criminal with a million credit bounty to boot. It was going to be difficult to move around, and it was going to be virtually impossible to go back to Legion city. Vent, Fefnir and Atlas faces steaming red with barely contained anger. Atlas fists were shaking threatening to hit something, she couldn't believe that people would believe this mess not after what Vent, Aile, Ashe and Grey done. She could imagine the average person believing that about her due to her history, but them, no.

Siarnaq and Phantom remained quiet analyzing he situation with only slight twitch of Siarnaq's left eye and the analytical gleam in Phantom's eyes. They knew it was smart of Sigma to do this with mistrusts that formed from the betrayal of Serpent and more recently Albert the public wouldn't what to believe, and by making them wanted criminals it would be harder to move around freely. Thetis felt sick with worry, Leviathan tried to calm Thetis down feeling disgust that at such a young age he was marked as a criminal, Aeolus and Harpuia remained calm keeping their emotions in check a cool head was an important thing to maintain at all times much like in a game chess, and they knew Sigma played his pieces expertly.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! People can't seriously believe this! I mean we're who stopped Albert and the Model Ws and Vent and Aile worked for the Guardians for years to hunt them down! And Mikhail was the most adored Sage second to Thomas!" Ashe said making her feelings about this announcement clear.

Grey nodded his head in agreement, people couldn't be that gullible. Or could they?

Pandora and Prometheus knew quite a few people would swallow this broadcast in the midst of chaos and confusion a semblance of order would be welcomed.

Vile was far worried about something else. His family was in LEGION city basically on Sigma's doorstep. He knew what he had to do, he was going have send a message to his wife and a few friends of his to initiate the emergency plan for cases such as this.

" _ **Don't be surprise with the betrayal of Serpent and Albert two beloved public figures the public trust has been waning. In short they don't who they can trust anymore. Sigma is up to his usual tricks of manipulation and taking advantage of people insecurity and state of confusion. Much like the Maverick war, and with this announcement we will have bounty hunters on our tails restricting our movements. Then there are those damn Pantheons.**_ _ **I can't I believe I have to deal with them again."**_ said Zero.

"Pantheons? Aren't those the soldiers used during the Neo-Arcadian era?" asked Thetis.

X nodded. _**"Yes,**_ _ **but the question is why is LEGION developing new models of Pantheons?"**_ X along with everyone else looked at a silent ant yet shaken Mikhail.

" _ **Mikhail, why was LEGION developing those things."**_ Zero pressed.

Mikhail let out a sigh. "You see ever since the Serpent incident the amount of Maverick attacks were steadily increasing statistical projection showed that combined with increased raider activity would overwhelm the Guardians and any other law enforcement we have in a mere decade or less. So, me and the rest of the Sage trinity at the time decided to start Project: Pantheon. A project aimed to upgrade the Pantheons design, and mass-produce them as cheaply and as efficiently as possible. Looking back now Thomas was the one who supported it the most, and took over the project. Considering recent events it makes sense now."

"Great, not only is Sigma in charge and placed a bounty on our heads, but he also has an obedient army under his command!" Ashe groaned.

Atlas pounded her fist into her open hand. "Humph, bring them on me and Fefnir can take them." she boasted.

" _ **Kid, listen. I agree with you, but what Pantheons lack in power and intelligence they make up in numbers."**_ said Fefnir.

"BUT, FEFNIR!"

" _ **He is right, Atlas. And based on what Mikhail told us Sigma very likely upgraded their fire power**_ _ **making them more of a threat than they were during our time."**_ Phantom said sagely.

"ANALYZING DATA: BASED ON HISTRORICAL ARCHIVES AND DEVELOPEMNT CYCLE OF TECHNOLOGY FROM THE END OF NEO-ARCADIA TO CURRENT TIME. THERE'S A 99.9% CHANCE PANTHEONS RECIEVED SIGNIFICENT UPGRADES." added Siarnaq.

"We are going to need to plan accordingly to avoid capture, and contact only people we can trust." Aeolus analyzed.

" _ **We can contact Guardian HQ we could use the others help."**_ Harpuia suggested.

"I agree, knowing Prairie she wouldn't believe any of this or at the very least be very skeptical. If anyone can help us it would be her. Me and Vent know a special channel that would allow us to contact her directly." said Aile.

Vile stepped forward shocking Grey and Ashe who was seeing his face for the first time. His face was heavily scarred with a long scar going diagonally across on the right side, and one who vertically across his left eye. There some smaller ones too on different parts. He had purple eyes and short spiky purple hair.

"Aile. Vent, I need to talk to your commander." Everybody looked at him questioningly. "My wife and child are in the city practically on Sigma's door step. If something happens to them…." Vile clenched his fists.

Aile nodded in understanding. If she had family in the city she would want to get them out as soon as possible. "I understand, I am sure Prairie can help get your family out and hide them."

"Thank you, but all you have to do is pick them up at the coordinates I provide. In the event of an emergency I set up escape plans and contingencies just in case I needed my family to leave to a safe place. I just need access to a COM station so I can send a code to some associates who should still be in the city."

Aile raised an eyebrow. "Associates?"

Vile chuckled. "Some old friends of mine, in fact-" he then turned his head towards X, Zero and Axl, who were floating starring at him. "You three know them quite well actually." he said with some mischievous in his voice.

X, Zero and Axl looked at Vile wondering who he was talking about.

"Then I suppose you would like to use my ship's COM station. Its over there feel free to use it. You have my permission." Wolffe said.

Vile nodded. "Thank you." he then looked at Ashe, Grey and Axl. "Look, I won't be able to help you guys out in the Crimson desert that fight in the camp pretty much destroyed armor and weapons. I have a few back up sets just in case, but until my wife and friends are picked up I won't be of use. Don't worry once I get my armor and weapons. Heh, you will have a one man army behind you." he then walked off towards the COM station.

**(In Legion city at the Rolling Casino.)**

In the entertainment district of Legion city lies a huge building with neon lights producing colors at a rapid pace in extravagant designs that threaten to cause a seizure, multiple doors to allowing its multitude of guests entrance and big burly men guard the entrance letting certain people in, and troublesome people out.

"Come on now. This is quite unreasonable, I can't be banned from this casino. I never cheat." said a suave looking reploid wearing purple armor that looked like a tuxedo with fedora to boot to one of the burly guards blocking the door unappeased.

"Sorry, but the boss said you been winning too many times. You are no longer allowed into the casino."

The tuxedo wearing reploid was going to say something else, but his companion, a reploid with green hair with a mask on her head wearing pink armor designed to look like ninja garments with a ninjato on her back stopped him.

"Give it up, Spider. Besides their plenty of other of casinos you didn't bleed dry." she said.

Spider looked at his companion with a resigned sigh. "I suppose your right, Marino. Arguing any further would be unedifying. Maybe we should go the c-" he was interrupted when his and Marino's COM device rung.

Spider and Marino lifted their right arms and answered the call.

"Nana, What's the matter?" he asked concerned, she never called when they were out in own. Usually she would enjoying the peacefulness on the hover carrier by reading a book or something.

"Code: Red. Alpha Escort."

That's all that needed to be said, Spider and Marino immediately left the Casino into the parking lot then hoped on their rider chasers. They sped on the road towards the living district where Vile's family live.

In the living district on on the south-side of Legion city were a series of two stories houses. It was quiet neighborhood far from the shady parts of the city allowing children to play without worry and the neighbors were friendly enjoying their day. Except for one.

Inside one of the two story house's Vile's wife was busy packing and getting ready to leave like planned. When her and Vile got married they made a plan escape plan in case something happened and Vile's enemies came after her and their child. Vacate thee city and head towards the safe house vile had set up taking the designated items. When Samantha saw the announcement form Master Thomas she instantly something was up, despite knowing Vile's past she knew he wouldn't something that would cause another Maverick or Elf war and neither would Mikhail, and the signal she received from her husband confirmed her suspensions. Shortly after she and her son began to pack, Samantha and her son already packed their clothes and basic necessities three boxes in the living room ready to go. Samantha checked over the crates while son checked the buster pistol he was given for his birthday by his father.

Samantha nodded everything was ready, she just need to get one more thing. "Vava, watch for your father's friends. I am going to get the last thing we need." she said to her son.

Vava nodded. "Is father alright? What Master Thomas said can't be true, right?" he asked worried and unsure.

Samantha sand hugged her son. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright and father wouldn't do any of those things." Samantha let go of her son. "Now, stay here and be ready." she said before going down the hall and down the basement she turned on the lights revealing a seemingly empty space, but she went the other end of the room moved a metal board revealing a keypad. She quickly entered a code. In the middle of the floor opened and a large metal container on a levitating a few inches off the ground. Samantha walked to the crate then with little effort she pushed the container to the living room when the door bell ringed three times and after a few moments a single knock was heard. That was the signal telling who was at the door.

Samantha walked towards the door with her own buster pistol in hand, she looked through the eye hole and saw a male reploid wearing armor styled after a tuxedo and female reploid wearing pink ninja gear. Samantha nodded her head towards her son, Vava lowered his guard as Samantha opened the door. Spider entered the house while Marino remained on guard outside.

"Are you ready?" he asked after giving smile and a nod towards Vava who did the same.

"Yes, we have everything including the items of interest." she said pointing at the crates on the hover cart.

Spider nodded. "Good, now lets hurry, we don't heave much time." Spider went to the cart and pushing out the door towards the trailer hitched to their rider chasers. Vava and Marino helped load the crates into the trailer along with all personnel items. Once everything was packed everybody loaded onto the chasers with Marino and Samantha sitting on one pulling the trailer while Vava sat with Spider.

"Nana, we are on the way be ready to go once we arrive." Spider said into his communicator.

"Roger, everything will be ready once you arrive." Nana responded.

"Alright we are on the way." Spider responded.

Spider signaled for Marino to follow him, and with turn of the handle the two vehicles left heading towards mobile base/home located outside the city.

**(Meanwhile on Red Alert's ship.)**

Vile cutoff the COMs station giving the one manning it a nod in thanks before heading back to the group. Aile was the first to walked up to Vile.

"Don't worry we will contact Prarie she to everything in her power to keep your family safe." she assured.

"Thank you." he said simply. "Now what's the plan."

Vent shook his head. "Quite simply, we don't know. Right now we have little information of Sigma's plans, without something to go by we don't know where to start to thwart his plans and clear our names. Our main lead is to go to Albert's secret lab in the Crimson Desert and retrieve Lumine maybe we will also find some other stuff we can use there."

" **I can guarantee Sigma will use the same tactic as he did in the other rebellions. Eight generals guarding key locations needed for his plans."** X added.

" **At least we know Sigma is predictable, that make things a little easier."** said Zero.

Aeolus nodded in agreement. "But the question still remains, what is he planning, and where are these key locations."

" **Maybe Mikhail, Prometheus and Pandora could enlighten us."** Harpuia hummed thoughtfully.

Everybody looked at Mikhail and the two former servants of Albert. Mikhail rubbed his chin thoughtfully trying to think of something that could help. Then he remembered something that could shed some light on what sigma is planning.

"I am not sure if this will help, but over a century ago when the Sage trinity was fairly young and the rebuilding after the Ragnarok incident was mostly complete, we realized that though we regained and invented a lot of technologies that we still use to this day there much more technology lost during the Elf war, so a plan, an initiative was created. The Reclamation Initiative as it was called had one goal, to reclaim lost technologies and research and develop new ones for the betterment of human and reploid kind, to create a better future." Mikhail let out sigh remembering those days back before Albert went insane, Thomas was himself and they all had such dreams and high hopes for the future. And now with so much progress made those dreams were being jeopardize by a relic of the past.

Atlas folded her arms. "So, what does this have anything to do with whats happening right now?" Atlas asked impatiently.

" **I believe he was getting to that, Atlas. But I take it during this intiative you found something that is connected to what's happening now?"** Harpuia hazard a guess.

"Yes, after many years of a lot of guesswork, going through records, exploring old ruins and labs and experimenting, we found something that we believed were two locations that were very important during the Maverick war and Elf war. One, the ruins of a city/mining facility located in the middle of what was once an ocean used to mine Force Metal a metal that hold great energy potential, greater than the C.I.E.L system and based on the records Albert kept from us was also used to increase the copy chip capabilities. And the mine was and is still rich with this metal and with further research we found a way to synthesize a lower quality, but still quite potent version of the metal"

X, Zero and Axl froze, force metal research was stopped with eruption of the Elf Wars Giga city was Weils first target. Fortunately, he wasn't able to acquire the powerful metal. And now Sigma has his hands on a very potent energy source and a performance enhancer for his army, and worse he could synthesize it.

" **This could be a problem. Even using the synthesize version Sigma could increase his armies power significantly."** Phantom analyzed..

"ANALYZING…. ANALYZATION COMPLETE. PANTHEONS POTIENTAL THREAT LEVEL: YELLOW. 96 PERCENT CHANCE OF ECOUNTER. CAUTION SUGGESTED." Siarnaq added.

"Actually, fortunately for us synthesizing the metal is expensive, very delicate to do and requires special equipment, so very few of his troops will have it and likely only command units and/or his elite forces will use the metal." Mikhail explained.

" **That's good, Force Metal could even make even the lowest mechanaloid dangerous. If Sigma augmented his forces with that metal it would've been bad news."** said Axl.

" **I am more worried about if Sigma has other uses for the metal other than as a power-up for his forces,"** Zero quip.

X noded in agreement. **"I agree, but I think we should let Mikhail finish, the second location may give us another clue on what Sigma is planning."**

Mikhail nodded continuing anew. "Alright, the seceond location we discovered was the most prized, an almost perfectly intact space elevator from the Maverick war located on what was formerly the Galapagos islands before the 50% of the oceans became desert during the Elf wars needing only relatively speaking minor repairs to function at acceptable efficiency."

"Wait. Axl, isn't that the elevator that your brother was in charge during that Jakob project." asked Ashe.

" **Yes, but I never thought any of the elevators survived the Elf war almost fully intact, I thought most of them were either destroyed or beyond repair. Well I guess this is a testament to my brothers ingenuity."**

Suddenly a though occurred to Zero, if the elevator only needed some repairs to be of use then if they used it to go to…

" **Mikhail, listen did Thomas or Albert use the elevator.? Did either of them go the moon?"** Zero asked seriously catching everyone of guard except for X and Axl who caught on where he was getting at.

" **Mikhail, did any of them go** " X asked mimicking Zero's tone.

Vent, Ashe, Grey and Aile gave their bio-metals a worried look, while the others gave a nore confused ones, but they were wondering the same thing. Why were stressing the moon so much.

"Well… Yes… after discovering the elevator we repaired it to minimal working order so it can transport us to the gateway that leads to the moon believing that there could be some useful technology untouched since the maverick war still up there. Thomas was the only one to go up there bringing back many technologies, and that's also when he started to gradually change." Mikhail said taken aback by X and Zero's more intense questioning.

" **Then it's as I figured, Mikhail have you ever wondered why no one since the Jakob Incident tried to go back to the moon?"** Zero asked.

Mikhail looked at Zero his questioning glance hidden behind his mask. "Well, until recently our knowledge of Jakob was very limited thanks to Albert keeping information on the New generation existence to himself, I always figure with the dawn of the Elf Wars it placed on the low priority list."

"Wait, didn't you three fought Sigma for the last time on the moon?" Ashe asked.

X nodded. **"Yes, that was where we fought him for the last time, even being essentially virus he had limits. He only could come back so many times without weakening. After the incident once the Government heard about Sigma's defeat and his virus being too weak to even escape or survive without a host…."**

"I see, to avoid having the Sigma virus coming back the moon was essentially quarantine to prevent him from infecting someone else to escape." Aeolus puzzled together.

Dreadful realization hit Mikhail. "But when Thomas went to the moon the virus somehow survived and used him as a new host," Mikhail went on his knees shaking his head. "This all my fault, in my excitement of this discovery I was careless and didn't check for any warnings. That must been something."

"So, whats done is done. Right now we need to focus on how to stop this monster!" Atlas said with her usually lack of tact.

"Atlas, It doesn't hurt to so some tact once in a while!" Aeolus said in a very authoritative tone of a nobleman, Atlas flinched which to Aeolus credit was a nearly impossible for anyone else to do. Aeolus coughed, clearing his throat. "Anyway, I agree with Atlas we need to focus on the present and formulate a plan." Aeolus walked to Mikhail and helped the old man up. "Now, Master Mikhail, is there anything else that you know that could help."

Mikhail shook his head. "I am sorry, but that's all I know."

"Um… Actually I think we may know something." Pandora spoke up timidly.

Everybody looked at Pandora and Prometheus, Prometheus stepped up in front of his sister. "Albert kept some files in his secret lab in the Crimson Desert when he was trying make us mega-merge with Model LM aka Lumine. I am not sure if they are still there or even be of use, but we should look just in case."

"That still not much to go on, it is a very strong possibility that whatever Sigma is planning involve the force metals and the Orbital Elevator. And the elevator would certainly be heavily guarded with what is the question and this Giga City would likely would be just as guarded." Aeolus analyzed.

"PLAN SUGGESTION: SEND A SMALL GROUP, THREE UNITS PROVIDING ONLY 30% OF DETECTION TO THE CRIMSON DESERT. GROUP CONSISTING OF ME, GREY, AXL, PHANTOM AND ASHE." Siarnaq suggested in his usual mechanolid speech pattern.

"Why you exactly," Atlas grunted then pounded her fists. "I am trained in desert combat, I should be the one to go."

"BECAUSE I HAVE DETAILED DATA ON THE AREA…. FROM A LONG TIME AGO." he said with a hint of sadness in voice and eyes. It was a blink and miss moment that one noticed except for Phantom and unknowingly to both of them Ash also noticed, despite her gung-ho attitude her situtional awareness was very sharp thanks to her experience as a hunter.

" _He sounded sad even regretful for a moment when he referred tot he desert, what happened over there I wonder." she mused._

"AND MY STEALTH ABILITIES ARE 50% GREATER THAN YOURS. IF THEY TOOK YOU THE CHANCE OF DETECTION WOULD ESCALATE TO 60% DUE TO YOUR TEMPER ALONE." Sirnauq said monotone.

"WHY YOU…." before Atlas could protest further Aeolus stopped her with a sharp glare.

"Enough, Atlas! You just proved his point! This plan requires being calm and low-key, we can't afford to draw any attention to ourselves." Aeolus explained.

Atlas was about to protest, but merely huffed seeing his point. Fefnir made a mentally to talk to his partner about her temper. Wolffe who was listening quietly to the entire spoke up.

"So, that's your plan, eh? Well then me and my crew would be honored to help."

"Wolffe, you do understand that helping us you and your crew will marked as a criminal, right?" Aile warned.

"I know, but what kind of person I would be if I don't help my friends who been wronged. NOW FULL SPEED TOWARDS THE CRIMSON BORDER!"

"Aye! Aye, captain!" said the helms men as adjusted the ship course towards the Crimson Border.

"Now, I know you all are tired so you all will be escorted to the break room to rest and recuperate. Vent, Master Mikhail and Aile I believe you wold like to stay to discuss our next course of action."

"Yes, we need to make contact with Praire asap." Aile then turned towards the younger mega-men. "You guys go ahead and rest up, especially you, Axl, Ashe and Sirnauq. Get to know each other for we will be working together a lot."

A guard came by the command deck and escorted the eight mega-men and Vile to the break room leaving Vent, Aile, Zero, X and Mikhail. Before turning their attention to Wolffe Vent and Aile staring at the main the group left through quietly.

"Something the matter?" Aile asked her partner.

 **"Nothing, just worried."** said Zero still staring at the door.

"Worried aout what?" Vent asked.

 **"We are just worried about Axl. With him regaining his memories especially of his mother's death and his life in Red Alert. We are worried that he put on a mask to hide any pain. The last time he did this was when he had to take of his family in Red Alert."** explained X.

"Wait, Red Alert, the organization that Wolffe named his group after?"

Interesting I would live to ask him some questions about his time there." Wolffe mused.

 **"I wouldn't, at least not yet. Red Alert is sore topic with him, long story short Sigma took control and did a number to the place. And we had to take care of it."** Zero explained.

"Oh," Wolffe said understanding, if Sigma was involved then it is likely things didn't end well.

"Will he be OK?" Aile asked

 **"He is a tough kid, but he has a tendency to try to deal with things on his on. It a couple of months before he finally opened up to us about the pain he felt when he had to kill Red."** Zero let out a sigh. "But if he doesn't open up it will eat away at him."

"Then lets hope he opens later, anyway I think it best to start making plans." Mikhail suggested.

Everybody agreed and moved to discuss plans for the future unknowing of the dangers ahead.

**(Crimson Desert.)**

The Crimson Desert a sea of sand with mountains and rock formations dotting the land every hundred miles or so, but the greatest danger wasn't the heat of the day or the freezing cold nights, but the monster was rumored there. Very few would dare travel it for fear of the monster, that is why a ball of light would be an unusual sight beside the reason being a ball of light. Fortunately the ball of light the rumored can't hurt it. It traveled for a few hours before reaching a well hidden bunker door covered in sand and painted in desert camouflage.

"I found you." said ball of light.

It entered thought the door console traveling through cyber space deleting the security features along the way to reach the other side. Once inside it traveled down the hall way passing dirty walls caked with sand and desert creatures that some how got in. It was clear no one has been here for a long long time. The light reached another set of bunker doors doing the same thing it did the first one allowing it access tot he lab within, and unlike the hall the lab was in better condition Terminals and other devices surround the walls of the room with two clear glass tanks in the middle. The ball of light floated in front of the tanks then morphed into a young woman with blond hair wearing a lab coat and a Russian winter hat. She put one hand on each tank, and looked at them both with longing and sorrow. One tanked contained a white and light blue bio-metal with angelic features its right 'eye' covered by a lock of light blue 'hair' sleeping. The other tank contained a damaged old style reploids body, it two damaged angel wings on its back and mix matched armor pieces like it was in the middle of transforming before shutting down parts of it were white with blue accents while parts of it were black with red accents. Th most glaring part was the hole in its chest. It was Axl's body, the body that once contained the soul of Axl and Lumine.

Kalinka let out a sad sigh, before proceeding to the terminal connected tot he bio-metals tank. A stream of data came out of her hands connecting to the terminal downloading data that would help her sons in the future, after a few minutes it was done.

"My son, please use this armor responsibly for it has devastating power. Goodbye for now. Now I am going to figure out a way to help your insane brother." Kalinka turned into a ball of light and floated away to take responsibility for a certain clone.


End file.
